Lupinranger VS Patoranger: Justice VS Vengeance
by fanficmaster2.0
Summary: Three Phantom Thieves bent on revenge and three officers with swift justice. Two teams of heroes fighting on opposite sides of the law and two old friends from a lost past. An orphaned heir of a master thief clan and collection of stolen magical treasures. Zero rules. Whose side are you on? Justice, or Vengeance?
1. Chapter 0

_**JOB #000: THE CRIMINAL FILE AND THE TROUBLE-MAKING THIEVES**_

* * *

 _ **PARIS, FRANCIS; 4:20 AM**_

* * *

Paris, the City of Lights; home to romance, fancy restaurants, and the best fashion trends. The city was bustling with people, both man and animal, and was kept peaceful by law enforcement officers everywhere. Couples and families were enjoying themselves to some dinner at fancy restaurants, teenagers were fooling around being teens on a bridge over the Seine river, and businessmen were trying to catch taxis to get to their jobs. Aside from the police patrolling the streets, everyone was carefree, with the lights seeing everyone who was a criminal… almost everyone that is.

Jumping across the dark rooftops, hidden from the lights of the streets and buildings, a young man with light skin, blue eyes, and red hair was searching for something. His attire was a red dressage jacket with a cape hanging down from the back, red pants, white gloves, black boots, shirt and tie with a white undershirt, and a black top hat with a red ring around it. On his back was a cane with a golden hook on the end, and holstered on his waist via a black belt was a white gun with a railing system on it, a belt buckle with a racoon symbol with a black head, red eyes and white lower head, and a set of advanced binoculars.

The mysterious figure then jumped off a tall building and landed on the edge of another before speeding across it. He was now speeding towards a rusty turbine vent before he destroyed with his cane. Avoiding the broken pieces, the mysterious figure jumped off the building and landed on a smaller building in a crouching position. The then jumped onto the neon sign at the side of the building, and somehow managed to jump high enough to reach the top of the building with his cane. After pulling himself up, the masked figure saw the police station just across from him. He then felt the binoculars vibrate before grabbing them and looking into them, revealing technology inside. In the binoculars, he saw a green turtle man with brown eyebrows, wearing large glasses and a red bow tie on his neck. This revealed the binoculars to be part machine.

 _"Max! Come in,"_ The turtle exclaimed, hoping the masked man would reply. _"MAX! DO YOU READ ME!?"_

"Yes, Bentley," The masked figure replied into the device, "I hear you loud and… _very_ loud!"

 _"Sorry, I'm a little nervous,"_ The turtle apologized for his panicking behavior, _"Trying to break into police headquarters does that to you."_

"Get over it, Bentley, you and Murray are safe in the van," Max reminded him rather bluntly, "I'm the thief here, so I'm the who's got to steal that file from Inspector Fox."

 _"Well, count one me to be your eyes and ears buddy,"_ Bentley assured his friend before explaining the situation, _"Got their security system totally scoped. To get inside you're gonna have to go through that air vent."_

Max looked around with his binoculars before finding the vent leading into the building before saying, "Alright, I'm going in,"

 _"And don't forget you've got me at the wheel, Max,"_ A pink hippopotamus man wearing goggles, a tan scarf and a light blue shirt assured his friend, _"All you gotta do is grab the file and get back to the van. We'll do the rest."_

"Keep that engine running, Murray," Max said, "I'll be down in no time."

 _"And don't forget, we have to meet up with Douglas and Emma at the Poisonous Toad Casino right this,"_ Bentley reminded Max of another task.

"No problem, we'll make this quick, head on over there, and steal that Collection Piece," Max ended the call before running off towards the building. When he approached a water storage unit, he could've sworn he saw some blue sparks emanating from around the ledges.

"What the…" Curious about what he was seeing, he called Bentley again with his binoculars, "Hey, Bentley, I think I might be seeing things. Must be vertigo or something. Can you see those crazy blue lights across the rim of the water storage unit?"

 _"Really?"_ Bentley replied, both curious and amazed at the sight of the blue sparks, _"I've read about this. The master raccoon thieves from your ancestry are able to sense thieving opportunities which manifest themselves as unexplainable blue auras."_

"Seriously?" Max asked in disbelief.

 _"Seriously,"_ Bentley reassured him before explaining, _"According to my research, you should have no problem completing the glowing blue tasks since you're a Cooper."_

"Understood," Max said before ending the call, "I'm on it."

Max got closer to the water unit before the aruas revealed what kind of task needs to be done here. Max then saw a transparent blue version of himself sneaking around the water tower with ease before saying, "Whoa."

Max then decided to try it out for himself as reached the water. Keeping his eyes closed, hoping not to slip up, the thief snuck around to the other side of the unit with ease. He reopened his eyes and saw that nothing went wrong.

 _'Well, this is definitely gonna come in handy,'_ Max thought with a smiled before making his way up to the air vent by jumping across two Tv antennas and onto the roof. Max then entered the vent and crouch-walked the entire way before making it inside the building. He looked down the building, but saw something he wasn't expecting: military grade security lasers.

"Uh, Bentley?" Max called out to his friend via an earpiece communicator.

 _"Oh, uh, be extra careful here, Max,"_ Bentley advised cautiously, _"Break just one of those laser beams and you'll set off the alarms-not to mention, you'll be fried to a crisp."_

"Don't worry, I've got this," Max replied with confidence as he jumped from platform to platform until he made it down to the floor, avoiding the lasers "See, what'd I tell you?"

 _"Nice job, your in,"_ Bentley said, relieved to see his friend unharmed, _"Inspector Fox's office is behind the red door."_

"Red door, on it," Max then looked around the floor. It took a few minutes before having the red door in sight and saying, "Ah ha, there you are."

Max then sped off towards the door and stopped in front of it. He notice in had a fox head symbol on the door window. Max then tried to open it with the knob, but the lock restricted it from turning further. Max wasn't surprised by this action - but it did annoy him a bit - as he knew that most to every office building kept their doors locked. Max would've picked the lock, but there was no keyhole on this side of the door. He then went for the more violent approached and tried to force it open by ramming into the door shoulder first. Unfortunately, all that did was leave a bruise as he silently groaned in pain.

"Oh, that's just great," Max sighed before calling Bentley again, "Bentley, I've got a problem - the door to the Inspector's office won't budge."

 _"That door must be super reinforced, Max,"_ Bentley assumed, _"Maybe there's a way to get around it."_

It was then Max found a way to get into the office. He looked out the window and saw a balcony right outside. Max walked out onto the balcony and say another one connecting with Inspector Fox's office.

"There's a balcony just outside this window and small ledge connecting another outside the office," Max said, excited to reach the end of the goal.

 _"Perfect, you know what to do,"_ Bentley said before hanging up as Max slowly and steadily walked along the thin ledge.

"Okay, nice and easy," Max breathed before seeing the entire city from where he was at, amazed by the sight, "Whoa, this is a great view of Paris."

It was so silent, Max jumped a bit by the sound of a phone ringing, but managed to keep his balance on the ledge. He then realized the ringing was from his pocket before reaching into it and getting out a touch phone. Max saw the caller ID as Douglas.

"Oh, boy," He said in a bit of worry before answering the call, "Hello?"

 _"Where are you, Max?"_ An British voice spoke from the other end, in an irritated sort of voice

"Uh, sightseeing, Douglas," Max lied to his contact as he carefully made his way across the ledge.

 _"Well, ignore the sights and get here already,"_ A teenage girl's voice spoke up from the phone, yelling into Max's ear, _"This job's too hard without you here!"_

"Don't worry, Emma," Max groaned, rubbing his ear, "I'll be right there."

Max hung up his phone and put it away before receiving a call from Murray in his earpiece.

 _"We better hurry this up, Max,"_ Murray said in worry, _"The others are starting to wonder where we are."_

"Uh, yeah, I got that, Murray," Max replied bluntly before reaching the office balcony. The young thief then picked the lock with a lock picking set. Max unlocked the window before entering entering the office quietly, so even if there is someone in the building, no one would hear him.

"Okay, I'm in the office," He said as he noticed all the paperwork and cases scattered on the walls of the office, "And apparently, Inspector Fox has been keeping his hands full."

 _"Uh, you mean 'her hands,' Max,"_ Bentley corrected his friend.

"What?" Max asked in confusion, "'Her?'"

 _"Yeah, her name is Carmelita Fox,"_ Bentley clarified for him as Max was starting to get a feeling in his head, telling him that he knew someone with the same name from long ago.

"Interesting," He scratched his chin in curiosity before the idea of one person came into his head, "First of all, Bentley, never forget the details. Secondly, see if you can tie that name to a Carmelita Montoya Fox, who attended Sir Taylor Davis' High School in England."

 _"Uh, okay, Max,"_ Bentley said in confusion, but said it like he'll do it anyway, _"Looking up her background info now."_

"It can't be her," Max said in denial of his own thoughts, "Can it?"

Max knew the name was familiar, but right now, he needed to focus on getting the file from wherever Inspector Fox hid it. He then saw a large metal safe with a combination lock.

"Bentley, I found a large safe," Max said into the earpiece.

 _"Way to go, Max,"_ Bentley said in enthusiasm, _"That's where Inspector Carmelita Fox stashes all her important files. I hacked into the police security system, but the vault's combo is nowhere to be found."_

"That's why I have this bad boy, remember?" Max asked rhetorically as grabbed out from his other pocket a small red airplane with a black dial on top of it. He pressed it up against the safe, and it spoke and projected the combo number in green.

 _ **9-3-7!**_

The safe then adjusted the numbers and it unlocked itself before opening slightly.

"Unlocked," Max said, proud of himself as he put way the small plane.

 _"Show off,"_ Bentley said bluntly as Max saw a stack of files in the safe. He skimmed through them quickly, before finding the one particular file on his case. Max then grabbed it and placed a small calling card resembling his belt buckle in its place before shutting the safe.

 _"Nice job - you got the file!"_ Murray exclaimed in a pumped tone, _"If you come down through the fire escape and head through the parking lot, we'll be waiting in the getaway van."_

"Got it, Murray," Max replied, "Not to get out of-"

Max, not looking where he was going, then bumped into the Inspector's desk making a small portrait fall over.

"Oh!" Max rushed over and caught it before it could hit the ground. He then looked at and noticed the frame was made of glass, which would have made noise if shattered on the ground, but that wasn't what shocked him.

In the portrait, he noticed three people in the portrait, all of which he recognized. One of them was tall, blue-eyed, black-haired man who wore a police uniform. The second one was a fox girl with orange and tan fur, with black hair and orange eyes wearing a blue dress shirt and orange skirt. The last one had his description all over him, except he was wearing a red shirt, a white jacket and jeans. He noticed the three people smiling as memories rushed back into his head.

"Carmelita," Max said in disbelief as a tear ran down his face and dropped onto the portrait, for suspicions were confirmed, "It is you."

 _"Uh, Max?"_ Bentley called out, wondering what's taking his friend so long, _"You okay?"_

"Wha… uh, yeah, I'm fine, Bentley," Max put down the portrait and exited through another window, "Heading down the fire escape now."

Max made sure to close the door before leaving down the fire escape, so it would look like nothing's been damaged. But before he continue down to the parking lot…

"Hold it right there, _criminal!"_ A strong, female voice shouted from a distance.

Max stopped in his tracks before seeing a female figure jump out from behind a water unit and onto a large neon sign. Max saw the figure as a fox woman with orange and tan fur, brown eyes and thick navy blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold hairband. She had a small mole below her left eye, and her outfit consists of a dark blue midriff-baring top that zips up from the front, a matching-colored pair of form-fitting pants, a choker around her neck with an Interpol badge hanging from it, a light brown leather jacket, yellow gloves, black combat boots with yellow police stars, and golden hoop piercing on the top of her left ear. In her left hand was a red, handheld cannon with a golden police star on the side. Max immediately recognized this woman as his confirmed suspicions were further supported.

This was Inspector Carmelita Fox, the Interpol agent who's been after him all over the world.

'Oh, my God, it really _is_ her,' Max said in his head as he noticed how beautiful she looked, 'And she's more beautiful than before!'

The young thief's face turned into one of surprise as his cheeks turned as red as his mask. However, the thought of Carmelita finding out his identity gave him a feeling of nervousness. He then snapped out of it by shaking his head before speaking to himself.

'Wait, why am I nervous?' Max thought, 'I'm the one wearing a mask, and as long as she can't see my face, I'm good! And the last thing I need is to put her in danger.'

Max shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and regain his posture before facing the Inspector in the moonlight.

"You foolish thief," Carmelita called out to him, "I've finally caught you red-handed!"

"Ahh, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox," Max said, regaining his cool, "Haven't heard from you since I gave you and Interpol the slip back in Bombay. And now, here we are, face to face at last. It's an honor to meet you."

"Same here," Carmelita frowned as she knew what he was doing, "Which reminds me-you need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners."

"Aw, and I was going to give it to you as a little token of my…" Max tapped his chin in thought, trying to find the right words to say, "I wanna say my heart, but it's a little too soon to start a relationship on the day we just met."

"Flattery will get you nowhere out of this one, Thief," Carmelita sternly notified him, "Though, I appreciate the effort."

"Why, thank you," Max said flirtatiously, "And I must say, that bazooka really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching."

'Way to go, Max,' He thought to himself, realizing he was sounding like an idiot, 'Now you sound like flirtatious dumbass.'

"You think?" Carmelita placed her free hand on her bazooka as she explained, "This pistol packs a paralyzing punch, so there's running away after you're hit."

"Oh, really?" Max quirked a brow, still keeping his smirk as he leaned up against a drain pipe.

"You ought to try it," Carmelita suggested, "Might snap you out of your crime spree."

"Please," Max scoffed, "And give up our little chase?"

"No worries," Carmelita 'reassured' as she took aim a the thief, "Once you're safely behind bars, there'll be plenty of time for a few rendezvous."

"Love to stick around and chat for the first time, but I just dropped by to pick up your little case file," Max showed Inspector Fox the file he stole "I think you've had it long enough, and it's time to take this case into my own hands."

"We'll see about that, Cooper!" Carmelita shot out an electro-bullet at Max, but he managed to jumped out of the way and down the fire escape. As he made his way down to the parking lot, Max's phone rang again. He grabbed it and saw Douglas' number on the line as he answered.

"Now's _not_ the time, Douglas!" Max exclaimed as he could feel the fire escape falling apart from the impacts of the blasts.

 _"Uh, yes, it is, Max!"_ _Douglas shot back,_ _"What's taking you so long?!"_

"Car trouble, man," Max said as he made off the fire escape and onto concrete parking lot. He then saw the gang's van waiting and running at the exit. Unfortunately for him, as he ran past the police cars, Douglas could hear the explosions from the other side of the line.

 _"Are those explosions?"_ He said, thinking that Max was lying to get out of trouble later, _"What the hell did you do?!"_

"Look, now this: I'm going to be a bit late for the job because of the Interpol officer on my tail, so until I get to the casino, _be_ _patient!"_ Max hung up his phone aggressively before continuing to the van. The thief leapt up and over the cars until he made it to the van - which had its doors open - and jumped in. There he saw his brothers in crime, Bentley, the brains and Murray, the muscle, who both stared at him as the van doors closed.

"You okay, Max?" Murray asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just drive!" Max exclaimed, and Murray obeyed that command by flooring it. The van then sped away from the police station, as they made their way to Poisonous Toad Casino to meet up with Douglas and Emma.

"You can't escape me, Cooper!" Carmelita explained before grabbing a hold of her phone and dialed for her back up. Lucky for her, someone did answer, but she wasted no time listening to them as she yelled into the phone.

"This is Inspector Carmelita Fox requesting immediate backup," She exclaimed, "The Cooper Gang has stolen an important case file and escaped in their van!"

 _"You know where they're going, Inspector Fox?"_ A rough, English voice spoke from the phone.

"They're all heading to a casino for some reason," Carmelita explained as she saw them speed off into the night, "Possibly for their next robbery, but I haven't got a clue which casino they plan to rob."

 _"Alright, we'll get word out to every officer in the city, and alert the Global Police,"_ The voice replied, _"Lucky for us, the Cooper Gang insignia is easily recognizable, so we'll easily locate them."_

"Yes, we will," Carmelita nodded with a smirk, "Call me as soon as you have a location!"

 _"Copy that!"_ The voice from the line hung up as Carmelita put away her phone and jumped down onto the sidewalk. The fox woman then stared out into the street with an angry frown saying one last sentence.

"No one steals a case I plan to solve," She seethed, "And no one gets in the way of putting my friends at ease."

With that last proclamation, the inspector went to grab police car to patrol the city, in hopes of finding her criminal.

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT MORNING; POISONOUS TOAD CASINO; 4:35 AM**_

* * *

The Poisonous Toad Casino, Paris' biggest and most infamous casino. People participate in this shady part of the city, but little do they know about the dangers of gambling here. The casino was also suspected of running illegal operations, but neither Interpol, the CIA, or the Global Police have been able to find solid proof. This morning, that will all change.

While most people were spending their time and money on the lottery machines and playing Poker, a few men in tuxedos and sunglasses were watching another man fail at playing Roulette, losing most of his money as the ball landed on zero. What he didn't noticed was that another man with a skinny mustache at the table was manipulating the ball with some kind of green glow in his chest under his shirt.

After losing another round and more of his cash, the man decided to groaned in worry and despair, but also determination.

"I might as well go all in," The man said as he pushed the rest of his coins of money to the number 06 on the table. He then took his ball and spun it in the Roulette wheel.

"Hahahahaha," The French man cackled sinisterly as he once again, somehow, manipulated the ball to land on zero again.

"Huh?!" The man gasped in shock - catching everyone's attention - as his money was taken away.

"You'll be paying the full amount, of course," The man said with a sinister smirk and French accent.

"Hang on," The man exclaimed in further shock at this development, "I don't have any more money!"

"Well, that leaves us with no other option…" The French man then snapped his fingers, "Take him away!"

"No, please!" The man was then grabbed by the owner's men and taken to the elevator, "Don't do this! Let me go!"

"And that's another one who couldn't pay their debt," The man said deviously as his men took him into the elevator before cackling, "HAHAHAHA-"

The cackling was then interrupted by the windows that came crashing into the room as Max made his appearance along with his partners in crime: Douglas and Emma.

Douglas was a French 23-year old man with pale skin, brown eyes, black hair and light tan skin. He wore a blue long suit jacket over a gray shirt with a pin of a V on it, a black horse riding hat, a blue pair of pants over black dress shoes, white gloves and the same white gun as Max. Emma was a blue-eyed, brown-haired, English girl wearing a white blouse and gloves, yellow skirt, black leather jacket with yellow highlights on chest and wrists, yellow bow, mini top hat with scarf attached, black leggings and another white gun holstered on her waist. Their faces were covered by a blue owl-like mask, and a yellow feather-like mask.

As the now shattered glass scattered across the room, the trio landed on the floor in crouching positions. Everyone panicked at first and backed away from the slowly as the trio then stood up right.

"Sorry we took so long, someone took forever to get here," Douglas glared at Max.

"Oh, zip it," Max shot back.

"And who exactly are you three?" The French man pointed at them.

 _"We_ are the Phantom Thieves that everyone's been talking about," Max explained as he adjusted his glove.

"You people…?" The French man gasped, getting a feeling of fear, "It can't be!"

"Here's your warning…" Max said as he pulled out a different calling card than the one from before. This one was red and black with diamond patterns and the letter V in the shape of a top hat.

"We'll be taking your treasure!"

Max then threw the card at the French man, cutting him across the man groaned before his cut started to glow and entire body inflated like a beach ball before popping. Everyone in the casino then screamed in fear as they say his true appearance. The French "man" was actually a yellow frog-like monster with black legs, purple poison sacks and finger tips, a pink set of armor on his neck and shoulders with purple spots on them, two football-shaped eyes, and _very long_ tongue, like that of a frog. His abdomen had some sort of safe installed, probably to keep what he used to cheat in his own game.

"Gero Gero," He exclaimed in rage, "I worked so hard on this disguise!"

"Does it look like we care?" Douglas asked rhetorically, not caring what upsets the monster man as the civilians ran away for their lives.

"Ooh, that's a suspicious looking safe," Emma exclaimed.

"That's right, and no one but me, Ruretta Gerou, can open it," The monster said before calling out, "Pordermen! Take care of these intruders, now!"

With those words, the employees also revealed their true faces; black figures with red gloves and scarves, azure neck guards, helmets, left shoulder armor and boots, cyan chests, and white masks of dotted faces with golden monocles for right eyes. Their entire armor seemed to be covered in cracks, as if they were made of broken stone. These footsoldiers, the Pordermen, surrounded the thieves. The thieves then smirked mischievously as they spun their white guns in their hands. The Pordermen then fired their weapons at Max, Douglas and Emma, who all fired back their own shots and avoided every obstacle in their path. The grunts then charged at them, but one-by-one, they were being taken out.

"Alright!" Max exclaimed as he tossed one of the grunts on the pooltable.

"Whoa!" Emma ducked to avoid another shot from the grunts.

Every civilian in the building then ran to get the hell out of that war zone of a casino as all the money was flying everywhere. As Emma and Douglas were distracting the Pordermen, Max was ran over to Ruretta Gerou and placed his mini plane on the safe to unlock it.

 _ **2-0-7!**_

The safe then opened opened up for him as he grabbed something the thing the toad used to cheat: it appeared to be some kind of large, ancient dice, possibly a hundred years old.

"It opened?!" Ruretta's jaw dropped in shock of this new development before having Max kick him towards the back of the room and fell down. All of the Pordermen then surrounded their boss to protect him as the Phantom Thieves landed in approached the center of the room.

"We'll be taking your piece of the Lupin Collection," Max said as the large dice was glowing on the dotted sides.

"So you were using it to manipulate the odds in the games and rake it in, I see," Douglas proclaimed.

"You wannabe criminals think you can just steal my treasure?!" Ruretta glared at them in anger as he got up and slammed his hands on his stomach.

" _Actually…"_ Emma jumped in with a smirk, "We're stealing the treasure back!"

"If you mess with the Gangler Crime Syndicate…" The toad monster pushed away to of his guards and approached the Phantom Thieves, "Then none of you are getting out of this alive!"

 _"Be careful, guys,"_ Bentley said from the other side of their earpieces, _"Ruretta can secrete toxic explosives from his body that'll destroy anything it touches."_

By the time they all got the message, it was too late, the Gangler released the toxin from his neck an shot at them, causing an explosion in the building. In the parking garage below the building, Bentley and Murray were getting worried sick about their friends.

"Uh oh," Murray shuddered in worry, "Do you think they're all right up there, Bentley?"

"I hope so, Murray," Bentley said as he adjusted his glasses and skimmed through his computer, "Then again, we shouldn't really worry, given that Max, Douglas and Emma have gotten out of even tighter situations than this."

"Yeah," Murray nodded, but was still a bit uneasy, "I guess you're right, Bentley."

* * *

Not far from the Casino, a patrol car from the Global Police were heading there due to all the reports HQ has been getting. In the vehicle were three officers -two men and one women - in blue uniforms the Global Police logo on the right side of the jacket and golden S pin on the left side. The man at the wheel was Jason Martinez, a 20-year old man with brown eyes, light brown hair, green patterns on his jacket and peach skin. The woman right next to him, loading her gun, was 22-year old Rose Wilson, who had dark brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, and a pink pattern on her uniform. The man in the back seat, loading his weapon, was Dennis McCall, a 24 year-old man with black hair, blue eyes and white skin, along with a red patterned uniform. Dennis looked on his watch to see how much time it would take for them to get to the casino, but one thing's for sure, nothing was going to stop them from delivering justice.

"Gangler scum…" Dennis seethed, "We'll take care of each and every one of you."

* * *

Once again, not far from the casino, Inspector Carmelita Fox was trying to locate the Cooper gang after their escape from police HQ. She was driving a patrol car, followed by five more cars, to the thieves' last known location. When she was expecting every possible move on the street the Cooper Gang could make, she got an unexpected call from her radio.

 _"All units, report to the Poisonous Toad Casino immediately,"_ An officer from HQ spoke, _"An explosion has occurred on the top floor of the building, and we need all nearby units present to investigate!"_

Inspector Fox grabbed the radio with her hand and spoke, "On our way, chief! All units behind me, follow me to the Poisonous Toad!"

 _"Roger that!"_ The police officers responded before Carmelita hung up. Eventually, the casino came into view, and Carmelita could see a fiery blaze on the top floor. Her face turned into one of determination as she put the pedal to the metal.

"That better _not_ be you, Cooper," She seethed, ready to take the thief down for good.

* * *

Ruretta Gerou laughed in amusement and relief, knowing he defeated his enemies, while the foot soldiers applauded him. However, the cackling and clapping ceased at a new sight when the flames cleared - a sight which the Gangler had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. When the smoke cleared, the Ganglers stared at the trio in shock; not only did the survive, but they changed.

Leaning on chairs, Max, Douglas and Emma stared at their enemies, knowing they were shocked at their new transformation. The trio to be in charismatic outfits to match their styles. They were all in new bodysuits, each with a cape with silver on the inside and red, blue and yellow colors on the outside, a white neck, a helmet each with a hat-like visor and silver mouthpiece - Max's was a sharp top hat, Douglas' was rounded hat, and Emma's was _almost_ heart-shaped - black suits, boots and belts, colored upper bodies, boot rims, arms, and ties. On the left of their suits were the V-shaped top hat pin and on the belt was some kind mechanical belt buckle. The guns in their hands have also changed, with their mini planes being on top of them - Emma's plane like a gyrocopter with a saw blade in the back while Douglas' plane was a dogfight airplane with a machine gun at the end. They proved themselves to be no ordinary thieves, but the infamous trio of Phantom Thieves…

 _Kaitou Sentai… Lupinranger!_

 _"WHAT THE-?!"_ The Gangler toad yelled in utter shock.

"Looks like we'll make it out alive after all!" Emma laughed as she and the others stood up.

"No need to hurry, though," Douglas added.

"We'll take off after taking you out," Max exclaimed as he adjusted his helmet before kicking his chair at the Gangler, followed by two yellow and blue shots and the Pordermen.

The newly transformed thieves then charged at the Ganglers who shot back at them, but failed to hit them. Each of the rangers ran around the room, dodging shots and weapons, and taking down enemies. Max rolled out from behind a pool table and shot the Ganglers surrounding him. Douglas jumped and spun vertically in midair before sitting down in a leather seat, looking relaxed. Taking this as an advantage, the Pordermen charged at him, but Douglas shot every single one of them down, stood up and kicked a small rolling table towards an incoming soldier, making him fall. Emma kicked a bowl of darts, flinging them all into the bodies of three Ganglers, making them stagger before falling to the floor in pain. Ruretta Gerou then popped out from hiding behind the bar.

"How?" Ruretta said in further shock, seeing as how all of his men were taken down, "I was hiding!"

Douglas was then chased up to the roof - which had a swimming pool - and fought off every Gangler he could find, and flung a few into the pool. Hanging out by another bar, Emma and two other Pordermen crossing their guns together. Knowing she stuck, she grabbed a nearby bucket and…

"Bonk! Bonk!" She hit their heads with the bucket, knocking them unconscious.

"And swoosh!" Emma then slid the bucket at a hiding Gangler, hitting him in the face.

Max then slide-kicked three Pordermen up in the air and shot at Ruretta Gerou, breaking all the wine and beer bottles. With one last jump into the air, the Lupinrangers destroyed all of the soldiers. When they all landed the stood up before Max's earpiece spoke up in Bentley's voice.

 _"Max! We got a problem!"_ Bentley said in panic.

"Not now, Bentley," Max said before four people entered the room: Global Police officers Dennis, Jason and Rose, and Interpol officer Carmelita Fox, who had followed Max's trail.

"Freeze!" Dennis called out, "Global Police and Interpol!"

"Look out!" Carmelita exclaimed as she saw Ruretta Gerou jumping at them. The four managed to dodge him as he had a rough landing. The four then looked at the Lupinrangers who pointed their guns at the Gangler, and they had their pistols ready to shoot at them in case of emergencies. What they didn't expect them to do is to actually shoot the Gangler at the same time, resulting him exploding in flames. The officers covered their faces from the explosion to avoid getting their retinas burnt. Once the explosion died-down a bit, Ennis, Jason, Rose and Carmelita looked at them as they spun their guns.

"What the-" Rose said in shock of the sight as she and the others stood back up.

"Whoa, aren't these guys the Phantom Thieves everyone's been mentioning?" Jason said in awe as the thieves turned to face the law enforcement officers.

"No autographs, please," Max joked as he pointed at them playfully.

"No jokes!" Dennis yelled at him as they all pointed their guns at the Lupinrangers, "This is perfect! We can arrest can arrest you lawbreakers, too!"

"Leave Red to me, Dennis," Carmelita stood right by him, pointing and at the red Phantom Thief, "I'll be taking that file your gang stole from me, _Cooper!"_

"File?" Douglas, Jason and Dennis quirked their brows in suspicion.

"Cooper?" Emma and Rose got curious as well as Max felt all eyes on him before sighing.

'Oh, boy, Carmelita in Interpol, working with the Global Police?' He thought before mumbling in realization, "Bentley must've tried to warn us. I guess I should've listened to Bentley."

 _"Yes, you should have, Max,"_ Bentley spoke bluntly from the rangers' earpieces, _"Now get out of there! NOW!"_

"Same with here with _you guys,_ Bentley," Max silently exclaimed.

 _"Gotcha, Max!"_ Murray exclaimed before the sound of a van engine turning over started in the background, _"We'll meet you guys back at the hideout!"_

"Well… I…" Max placed his free hand on the rails of the gun.

"Don't even think it, Thief!" Dennis demanded, "Put the guns down!"

"You didn't let me finish, officer," Max scoffed, "I'm sorry for inconvenience, but now, we really must fly."

 _"Fly?"_ The four officers echoed as Max rotated the rails to the side then back, making the gun light up and speak.

 _ **Get Set! Ready? Tobe!**_

"Yes, fly," Max then pointed the gun at the cops before pulling the trigger. A road of the gun's rails projected as the mini plane took off at them growing into a giant red jet.

 _ **Go! R-R-R-Red!**_

The four officers ducked to avoid getting hurt as the jet changed direction to the opening towards the pool. In a small explosion, the Lupinrangers grabbed onto the jet with grappling hooks as they took off.

 _"Adieu!"_ Max bid the officers farewell.

"Bye bye!" Emma added on in a yell.

"Wait!" Dennis called out to them, but the Phantom Thieves were already too far away. Rose then saw something falling down and grabbed it. She saw that it was the Lupinranger calling card.

 _"'We've taken the treasure.'"_ She read aloud before Dennis snatched it out of her hand and looking at it before looking at Lupinrangers escape route.

"Damn you, Lupinrangers!" Dennis threw the card out of the destroyed hole. Carmelita then went out to near the edge of the building clenching her fists in pure rage.

"One day, I'll catch you, Cooper - you and your friends," She growled, "And when I do, I'll put you all behind bars where you belong! Then I'll get back on that case… and bring those who brought my friends misery to justice!"

As the Lupinrangers were flying away, with Max as the pilot, he couldn't help but think about Carmelita. At first, Max didn't think she meant anything but a challenge, but that was before he found out she was a woman - a woman with a familiar name and the same looks as someone he knew from a few years back. He smiled underneath his helmet before speaking one last time as he pulled out a picture of the same three people from that portrait in her office. He looked at it with a sigh before saying one last thing…

"Carmelita… it's good see you again…" He said.

"My old friend…"

Lupinrangers took into the night, without a single trace, not knowing where this new adventure would take them. All people can tell at this moment…

…It's _**JUSTICE VS VENGEANCE!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**JOB #001: THE TWO SENTAI TEAMS VS… EACH OTHER?!**_

The morning after the Lupinrangers destroyed the Gangler, took his treasure and ruined his cheating schemes, Max, Douglas, Emma, Bentley and Murray were now living their lives on the opposite side of the law, as law-abiding citizens in Paris, France. But just because they were off the clock, doesn't mean they're not vulnerable. An officer could possibly recognize their voices, so they best be careful.

Max, Bentley and Murray were out in the city of Paris, gathering supplies for the restaurant they work at. Normally, Murray would make the supply run to the market, but given last night's fiasco, the van was a bit damaged, so Max and Bentley decided to help him carry home the groceries. Max's citizen attire was a red and black shirt with dark pants, brown laceless shoes and a white straitjacket. Bentley wore a marsh green shirt with blue shoes. Murray wore the same blue shirt with red pants and blue boots. They were all taking a break from walking, so they went to a nearby dessert stand to grab some some shakes. As they drank, they could all overhear the commotion from everyone about the night before.

 _"Last night, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger appeared and took out an underground casino ran by one of the Ganglers,"_ They heard the news woman - who was human - on the big tower Tv.

"I mean, they did beat the monster, so doesn't that make them good guys?" They then overheard a mouse man asking about them.

"Whoa, they're so cool!" The trio heard a antelope squeal in joy.

"Hey, did you see this?" They then overheard a human girl asking a crane girl.

"Yeah, I did," The crane girl replied, "They took down another one of those monsters."

"Those thieves really are amazing!" The human commented.

"I wonder what they're really like?" The crane asked in determination and enthusiasm.

All this commotion about them was really the headline today. And Max couldn't help but smile at that very fact.

"Man, guys, how famous can we possibly get," Max asked in excitement as he scrolled through his phone.

"I know, right?!" Murray exclaimed in enthusiasm as he placed his hands on the back of his head, "We're like Batman and his gang of shadowy heroes."

"Well, I think it's best we be more careful," Bentley said "We were almost caught by the police last night."

"So?" Max inquired with a confident smirk.

"So, need I remind you all that law enforcement doesn't respond well to vigilantes, let alone, Phantom Thieves?" Bentley glared.

"Point taken, but still," Max replied before frowning as he sipped his drink.

"What's buggin' ya, Max?" Murray asked in concern.

"All this time, my brother and I had no idea where Carmelita was," Max answered in a slightly astounded tone, "And to see her for the first time since she left, only to find her being an officer from Interpol, and the same cop who's been chasing us for seven months straight."

"Sorry, Max," Bentley apologized, "I guess I should've done a background check on her beforehand, so we wouldn't have to find out about her this way."

"It's fine, Bentley," Max reassured his friend, "At least she didn't recognize me under my mask, otherwise, we'd be screwed."

"True that," Murray smiled but then saw Bentley looking down on his feet, trembling, "What's wrong, Bentley?"

"Global Police officer, eight o'clock," Bentley said in a shaky voice. Max and Murray's eyes widened a bit before slowly looking over to a nearby bench with one of the same GP officer from the night before reading the headline on the Lupinrangers: lead detective, Dennis McCall, wearing a brown coat over his uniform.

Dennis McCall graduated from the police academy at the top of his class. He's as smart as a whip, tough and sharp as nails, and short-tempered as an African Buffalo in hot weather. He has a strong sense of justice and won't rest until all lawbreakers are behind bars, and world peace is restored. To him, the Lupinrangers weren't _just_ vigilantes, but ruthless thieves who recklessly put lives in danger. They furiated him, and all the support they were getting from the public did not help him at all.

"Wow, these Phantom Thieves are doing a really good job at taking down the Gangler," A nearby man commented on the news, making Dennis crunch the paper in his hands.

"I'll say," Another man replied, "Whoever they are, they're certainly doing a much better job than the Global Police and all the other agencies."

That last sentence made the detective roll his paper into a ball in anger.

"Damn those thieves," He stood up, ready to throw the newspaper away into a nearby trash can, "Once I find them, I'm putting them all in a concrete box!"

"Excuse me, Officer?"

Before Dennis could throw the paper away, an unfamiliar voice spoke up. He turned his head and saw Max, Bentley and Murray facing him, Max pointing at him with his index finger in a gun pose.

"Uh, Max, what are you doing?" Murray frantically asked, worried he might blow their cover.

"Relax, Murray, I know what I'm doing here," Max ressaured Murray before speaking again to the officer, "But you'll miss that shot if you throw it."

The officer quirked a brow before looking back at the trash can and tossing the crunched paper towards it, only for it to miss the inside. That made him feel a bit embarrassed before clearing his throat and regaining his posture.

"Oh, my bad," Dennis said before walking towards the trash can, picking up the paper and throwing it away properly this time. The officer then walked away as Max and the others grabbed the groceries.

"Adieu," Max bid the detective farewell, "See? What'd I tell you? Under control."

"You do realize that was one of the same three Global Police officers from last night do you?" Bentley asked frantically.

"Huh, I thought he looked familiar," Max playfully smirked again.

"Why aren't you treating this situation seriously?" Bentley

"Like I said before: with masks on during heists, we'll be fine,"

"Bonjour," An old voice of a man with a French spoke from nearby. To Max, Bentley and Murray, the voice was very familiar. They all turned to face a white elderly French man with brown eyes, a bald head with white hair on the back, wearing a butler's tuxedo and glasses. Behind him was a black limousine with a V-shaped hat s the hood ornament. The three friends smiled as they recognised the old man.

"Trying to sabotage the Bistrot again, boys?" He asked with a smile.

"Come on, Benjamin,"

"Yeah, we're really buying supplies for the food we serve, y'know?"

Speaking of serving food…

* * *

Bistrot Jurer: part small apartment complex for workers, and part small French restaurant. It was a white building with red doors, beautiful potted plants, a hanging sign and a specials board outside the entrance. This was the home of Max, Douglas, Emma, Bentley and Murray. It was also their assigned workplace where they make money during the daytime. This small restaurant was considered one of the best restaurants in the city, because despite being a small business, it was usually _filled_ with customers, as it is right now.

Emma was working as a waitress in yellow checkered pants and long-sleeve shirt, and yellow shoes., covered by a dark red apron with the Bistrot's logo in white. Right now, she was serving the many animal and human person that filled the tables. Given so many to serve, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Here you are," She handed two plates of food on a table with a lynx man and human woman, "Enjoy."

"Excuse me!" A turquoise-skinned lizard woman in a dark blue dress politely called out to her.

"Coming!" She replied with a smile as Douglas was cooking more food for the customers. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans, light brown shoes, rubber gloves for sanitary reasons, and the same apron as Emma. As he cooked more and more food, Emma was already taking orders from the customers.

"Are you two ready now?" She asked a table of two bird women; one being a red parrot, and the other being a white owl.

"We'd like some coffee, please?" The owl woman replied.

"Right," Emma began to write down their orders, "Two coffees…"

"Excuse me," A brown bear man raised his glass to catch Emma's attention. She heard him as she swiftly turned around to reply.

"Coming!"

As she did this however, she accident bumped the table she was at, shaking a glass with napkins and knocking it over. She quick to react as it almost hit the floor, but she caught it just in time.

"Not this time…" She sighed in relief before putting it back on the table, "Sorry about that. Pardon me."

Douglas then approached the edge of the kitchen's counter and placed two dishes on it.

"The French set for table 2, Emma," He called to her before continuing his cooking.

"Why the hell aren't Max, Bentley and Murray back yet…?" Emma said as she approached the counter and grabbed the dishes, not happy that she was left to do this by herself, "We're so busy today, and I'm out here by myself while they all slack off."

It was true; Emma wasn't always the only to serve the Bistrot's customers. Usually, Max would help her with taking orders. Each one of the gang members had certain jobs at the restaurant: Emma and Max with waiting customers, Douglas with the cooking, Bentley with the register and dealing with profits, and Murray with supply pickups. However, due to lack of gas, Murray had to walk to the store to get the supplies, and Max and Bentley "figured" he needed help. Emma always considered that Max and the others are always looking for ways to slack off.

"Want to switch jobs?" Douglas asked, annoyed with her ranting, "Of course, that would rely on your knowledge of cooking, Emma…"

Emma shot a glare at Douglas with crossed arms as she seethed, "Dougie's a jerk and Max is unreliable…" She approached the counter before ligtly slamming her hands on it, "No, thank you! I knew you wouldn't help anyway!"

"Those are our rules, after all," Douglas handed over another plate of food as Emma sighed.

* * *

The Global Special Police Organization - GSPO for short. Originally created by the United Nations to deal with international affairs and enforce the law onto any who would break them, same as Interpol. However, they do it differently because of all the unnatural and supernatural activity from around the globe, especially with appearance of the Gangler since the previous year. This is where Detective Dennis McCall, Detective Rose Wilson and Cadet Officer Jason Martinez work. They were the primary task force and tactical unit in charge of bringing the Ganglers and the Lupinrangers to justice. Because of their unique skill settings, they were always on the frontlines, taking down anyone who disturb the peace.

In the operations room, filled with computers, desks and screen table, Detective Rose Wilson was organizing her police equipment, and stocking up on ammo for her guns. She was a heavily organized officer as tough as a cinderblock, and not easily distracted. After her organizing, she stretched her arms and laid back in her chair.

"Detective Wilson," Jason approached his superior, energetically handing her a cup of green tea with a smile, "Good work today!"

"Ugh… we're coming off an all-night shift…" Rose groaned as she rubbed her head with her left hand and grabbed her tea with her right hand, "And here your are, for God knows why you're full of energy… what's your name?"

"Cadet Jason Martinez, ma'am!" He saluted in respect before giggling.

Jason Martinez: new recruit graduating from the police academy. Energetic and always looking on the bright side of things, he is expected to get the job done. To earn the respect of his superiors, he respects them and does everything he's told. Although he can be a bit of a goof, his kindness makes him helpful when it comes to handling troubled citizens.

"Quit the giggling," She lightly smacked Jason in the arm. In a nearby desk, an orb shaped robot with oval shoulders, yellow eyes, black parts, large lower legs and feet, a blue necktie on the lower part of his body, and a blue police hat with the "S" shield with built-in sirens was researching the evidence the two detectives and rookie found the night before at the casino. The three then heard the door open and saw a African-American man with blue eyes, black buzz cut hair and mustache, a black suit and necktie with white diagonal lines, holding a bag in his left hand.

"Well, people…" He began as Rose and Jason stood up straight before him and saluted, "Good work on last night's dispatch."

The two officers and the robot recognized him as…

"Commissioner Roger Hilltop!" Rose greeted him with respect.

Roger Hilltop was a UN peacekeeper who served in Iraq and Afghanistan, fighting terrorists. He was also one the few officers who supported the Human-Animal Alliance - story for another day - to keep the peace between the two civilizations. Because of his extreme status in the military, he was transferred in as commissioner and commander of Global Police, leading the best of the best into the battle between good and evil. He's a bit quirky to his fellow officers, but he can also give some really good advice to them.

"Yeah, at ease, Detective Wilson, okay?" He told her with a smile, "You all can relax now."

"Yes Sir," Jason replied before asking, "What's in the bag, Sir?"

"Oh, a little present to you all for your hard work," He handed the bag over to the cadet, "Some yokan from that international dessert store."

"Ah, sweet!" Jason said in enthusiasm and eagerness as he got out the desserts, "Thank you, Sir."

"But that's not in the budget, Sir!" The robot scolded the commissioner.

"Jim Carter…" He scoffed at the robot's rant, "You are one _talented_ accounted!"

"Hey, I'm not just an accountant! I oversee all desk work around here!" Jim exclaimed, but the commissioner just laughed at him and sat in his desk, "And I am _good_ at what _I_ do! Unlike these two!"

The detective and cadet raised their head from the desserts and glanced at the robot, insulted by his accusation.

"Hey, watch it, Jim," Jason defended himself and his superior officer, "It's not like we can beat the Gangler syndicate overnight. They're an alien crime organization from another dimension!"

"We'll deal with them eventually, don't worry," Hilltop reassured them all as he started trimming his little tree on his desk.

"We better hope so, chief," Jim began to explain, "That casino threatened and imprisoned customers who couldn't pay off their debts, and harvested their organs!"

"Disgusting," Jason commented, "It's also a good thing those thieves managed to take the owner Gangler down and out."

Jason would soon eat those words as soon as lead Detective Dennis McCall walked into the room with a ticked-off look on his face.

"Cadet Martinez," Dennis said with a stern tone,.

Jason then noticed it was Dennis speaking to him before a chill went down is spine as he stood up shaking, stuttering the words, "D-D-Detective McCall, Sir!"

'Oh, boy,' Rose thought, getting a feeling this was going to end badly.

"What kind of attitude is that? We, in the Tactical Unit, have been specially selected and trained keep the peace and to wipe out these monsters where normal means have _zero_ effect!" Dennis exclaimed as he approached Jason, pointing at him with his glove and making him back up all the way to Hilltop's desk.

"U-uh, right!" Jason bowed apologetically, "Sorry, Sir!"

"I have to say," Rose placed her hand on her chin in thought, "I wonder where these Phantom Thieves came from? And what does Interpol Inspector Fox have to do with Lupin Red?"

"Hup!" Jim grunted as two arms folded out of his shoulders as he accessed the data on the Lupinrangers, starting with the first sightings and sketches of the perps projected onto a hologram, "We can assume from our current investigations involving Gangler crimes, they are after mysterious items they call the Lupin Collection, and have been stealing them from the crime syndicate - from what I've found in rumored reports and sightings - since about a year ago."

"And I heard that Inspector Fox was working on a few investigations worldwide that had the involvement of a rumored master thief for some reason," Jason explained, "And my guess, Lupin Red was that very thief. But why'd she call him 'Cooper'?"

"It doesn't matter what she calls him and it doesn't matter if they defeat Ganglers," Dennis snapped before facing Jason again, "They are still criminals and we will _NOT_ be counting on their help!"

The sudden snap startled everyone as Rose went to grab a piece of yokan.

"We get it, we get it!" She said. Trying to calm him down as she held out the dessert in front of his face, "Down boy! Here's a nice tasty treat."

Dennis then opened his mouth as his partner placed the yokan inside and he chewed it up.

"Tasty…" Dennis managed to simmer down before walking to his respective desk.

'God, he scares me everytime he does that!' Jason thought as he took deep breaths.

* * *

Max, Bentley and Murray were now in the body of the limo, riding with with Benjamin back to Bistro, discussing their next plan of action. But first, the trio of friends had to give him something first.

"Here are the spoils from last night, Benjamin," Max showed the dice from the heist to the butler.

"Ah, _Comme un cube qui roule_ _,"_ Benjamin gently grabbed a hold of the dice and placed it on top of a red book in his lap, on a page with a picture of the dice, "Back to the safety of Collection Book you go."

The dice then glowed green before merging itself with the page's image, giving it the exact same colors.

"Ah, the Lupin Collection…" Bentley said in a sigh, "The mysterious treasures stolen in secret 100 years ago by the infamous Phantom Thief, Arsene Lupin."

"Man, how many more Collection Pieces do we have to get?" Murray said, sounding a bit exhausted from collecting the artifacts as Benjamin closed his book, revealing some gold writing saying "Lupin Collection" on the cover and a magnetic dial lock to keep the book's treasures safe.

"The artifacts in the Lupin Collection wield abnormal powers and energies," Benjamin began to explain as he sat up closer to the driver, ignoring Murray's question, "In the wrong hands, the abilities they grant can lead to devastating results. Please, do not ask any more than what is necessary."

"I guess you don't trust us, huh?" Max presumed with a frown.

"I suppose it is natural for a mysterious butler of an equally mysterious estate to keep secrets from us," Bentley added on.

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm actually quite grateful to all of you," Benjamin said as he recalled the day the Gangler showed up to the Lupin Estate and stealing collection, and his master shutting himself from the world, "Ever since the Ganglers stole the Collection, my master locked himself in the estate, saying he couldn't face his great ancestor."

"We're really not worried about any of your faces," Max reassured Benjamin, "Just don't forget… you made a promise."

'Max, why did you have to say it like that,' Bentley gulped in fear of his thoughts.

"Of course, Maxwell," Benjamin nodded in response, "You all can be certain."

That did not however make the trio of friends feel any better. They were still a bit suspicious of Benjamin. Since he's the descendant of Arsene Lupin's butler, they would have to be careful about his "words of advice."

* * *

In another dimension, in the darkness of clouds, a mansion with gargoyles, a river and a gate with spikes on top laid. Guarding the mansion grounds and the gates were Pordermen, indicating this had to be Gangler territory. But this was no ordinary hideout; this was the Gangler Mansion, home to the most dastardly criminals in this or any reality: the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. Inside, the syndicate's toughest of the tough were in the dining room, feasting on various foods. Each Gangler appeared to represent both an animal and inorganic object, each one of them having a safe installed somewhere in their bodies. They were all conversing on how to take over Earth before one Gangler that looked like a blue cat with red eyes, sharp teeth and with fish bones on his arms spoke up.

"You all hear?" He asked them as he sat down at the table, but they had no clue about what, "Ruretta Gerou was killed in action."

In shock, this caused everyone else to murmur to each other, not expecting one of their own to go down so easily.

"It was such a nice casino, too," A pink and green, snail-like Gangler with a paint squirter for a hand spoke up as he grabbed a chicken bone.

The doors to the dining room then slammed open, catching everyone's attention. Walking into the room were no ordinary Ganglers. These were the most dangerous of them all.

Dogranio Yaboon: official crime lord of Gangler syndicate. He was red and gold with silver hands, a white T-Rex skull for a nose, green talons, blue eyes, and was covered in chains. In his chest was a golden safe, covered by some of these chains, and his head was like a hat as sharp Hamono Knives. In his right hand was a gold and silver staff with a green orb on top to help him walk. If you want someone to wipe out an enemy with one blow, then look no further than Dogranio Yaboon. For years he has ran the Ganglers into a perfect life of crime and anarchy, and today, he was going to make a special announcement.

"Welcome, friends," He gladly welcomed his fellow Ganglers as they all cheered for him in response, "Enjoying the festivities?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," A Gangler said proudly.

"Happy birthday, Boss!" Another Gangler complimented him as they all tried to approach him, but was stopped by another Gangler.

"All of you, back off!" He snapped at them, letting their boss approach the table.

Destra Majjo: Dogranio's right hand monster and bodyguard. His appearance was that of a green grenade and a dilophosaurus with an orange and red head, one orange eye, skeletal feet, golden horns and two golden safes on his shoulders. In his hand was a large missile-like hammer. Destra was one of Dogranio's generals in the syndicate, and sworn his eternal loyalty to his boss, never questioning his decisions. He'll do anything to protect his master.

As the crime lord approached the table, a female Gangler stood before him.

"Boss…" She said in a gleeful tone as she kneeled with hand out, "Congratulations on the day of your 999th birthday."

Goche Ru Medou: another general in the Gangler, Dogranio's left hand ghoul, and Gangler medic. Her appearance was that of an oviraptor and a machine gun. She was violet blue with no eyes and large lips, a pink neck, set of arms and fingernails, bone-like chest, ammo belts within her abdomen and out her back and onto her arms. Her forearms had blue spikes and were like built-in guns, and she had her golden safe on her back. She wore a purple dress and large magenta shoes for her skeletal feet. She tends to be flirty at times with her boss in order to get things she wants, but she also has a sadistic side, one that enjoys the torment of humans.

Dogranio gave her his hand, but when Goche attempted to kiss it, Destra spoke up.

"Watch the hands, Goche," He scolded her as he attempted to remove her but stopped by his master.

"It's fine, Destra," He assured his bodyguard, "Today's a day of celebration."

Goche then giggled before kissing her boss' hand. After that was done, the boss made his way to his seat as Goche purposely bumped in Destra, as they both scoffed at each other. Those two clearly did not have the best relationship.

"It has been five hundred years since brought the Ganglers together…" Dogranio began a speech in confidence as the Ganglers all sat down to listen, "We have threatened, stolen, _killed…_ It's been a fun run, but it's running a bit dry."

The Gangler members all looked at each other in confusion before he spoke up again, "That being the case… I believe it's time to choose my successor."

 _"A SUCCESSOR?!"_

A bomb went off in everyone's heads in shock, disbelief and thrill. However, others such as Goche got a bit more curious than determined.

"Your task is simple: whoever takes over the Earth before I turn one thousand, will be the new crime lord of the Gangler," He explained their task, getting them all riled up, "To whoever's the strongest… I, Dogranio Yaboon, will leave everything I own all to you!"

That last part got all of them cheering, all of which more determined than ever to take over Earth.

* * *

Back in the Lupin limousine, Benjamin was giving Max and his friends a letter with a red stamp.

"This is your next target," He said as he handed the letter to Max, who opened it with a knife, revealing a picture of a man with messy hair and a gray jacket, "This man has been responsible for numerous jewel thefts around the city… Garatto Nargo."

"After stealing the jewels, he uses the power of his Collection Piece to burn down the stores," Benjamin turned the pages to find and an open, violet-blue pentagonal lighter with a flame symbol, a green wheel trigger and golden inside case, _" Allume-moi_ is most likely his collection piece."

"Yeah, I heard about the most recent jewel store robberies involving fires after they go down," Bentley said, "Honestly, I think it's dishonorable to thieves for burning down their targets."

"Agreed," Max nodded before sighing, "Okay."

The limousine then stopped just outside the Bistrot before the trio of friends exited the vehicle with groceries. Before the limo took off, Max approached the limo's window.

"We'll snatch that treasure from right under him," He told Benjamin as the butler rolled down his window, "And we'll put a stop to him before he hurts anyone else."

Benjamin nodded in response before the limo drove off, and Max, Bentley and Murray went into the Bistrot.

"We're back," Max called out to Douglas and Emma.

"Well, look decided to show up!" Emma scolded them with mixed feelings of anger and joy that she didn't have to work alone anymore, "Max? Bentley? Murray? Where have you three been? You three better work _twice_ as hard to pull your weight! You know how hard it is to serve many people at once?!"

"Huh?" Max acted in fake curiosity, ignoring her scolding, "Why are there still customers around?"

"Eh?" Emma quirked a brow in confusion, but Douglas could see what Max was doing.

"We need to close soon, Emma," Bentley explained, "We have a group reservation coming in."

"Reservations?" Emma put her hand on her chin in further confusion. To Douglas, that was a codeword to get everyone out for their 'second job' as he exited the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry about that people," Murray apologized, "But we need the store for a special reservation."

"We need to leave?" A bear man asked in shock.

"Come on, everyone out," Max began to politely force people out of their seats. Emma tried to stop him, but soon found Bentley, Murray and Douglas doing the same thing.

"Huh?" She gasped, "Douglas… Bentley… Murray…? What are you all talking about?! Nobody made reservations!"

Her ranting was not stopping them from getting everyone out of the Bistrot.

"Off you go, time to go home!" Bentley said as they all led their customers out of the restaurant.

"Please, take this for your trouble, and as an apology for the disturbance," Douglas said as he handed out homemade desserts to the customers.

"Thanks for coming by!" Murray exclaimed with a smile.

"Okay, okay, thank you all muchly!" Bentley said before everyone was out of their home. After waving their goodbyes, Max, Bentley and Murray closed the blinds of every window and turned the open sign to closed.

"Alright then…" Max said as he smacked his hands together as he went to the center of the room.

"Um… am I the only one here who doesn't know what's happening here?" Emma asked in curiosity.

"Seriously, Emma?" Max asked before pulling out the card given to him by Benjamin.

"Oh!" Emma smiled in realization before joining them.

"It's time for our other job," Max said as he put the card and picture onto a metal plate, lit a match, and set it on fire.

"Where's our target at?" Emma asked as they all changed into their Phantom Thief attire

"The vacant Light Beam City factory near the of Austerlitz Marina," Bentley answered, "It was an old security company that shut down three years ago."

"According to Benjamin, Garatto Nargo is using it as a hideout for him and the treasures he's stolen," Murray added.

"I see," Douglas said, "It's an isolated area with an abandoned building; it's perfect for avoiding unwanted attention."

"Maybe we can sneak in quietly from the rooftops," Emma suggested as they all left for their target, "Should be a piece of cake."

"Alright," Max grabbed his cane on the way out, "Let's get a move on."

* * *

 _"Murray and I will be your eyes and ears for this task,"_ Bentley said as Murray parked the van nearby, away from enemy eyes. They all made it to the factory; now they just had to get inside.

 _"Murray will park the van at a secure location nearby, while I can take over their cameras,"_ Bentley said over the coms.

"Gotcha, Emma, Douglas and I will use our grappling lines to make our way to the factory's roof," Max explained as they used their Lupinranger buckles as mechanical grappling hooks with thin ropes to latch onto a nearby crane and swing across into the factory. Once inside, they had to sneak past patrols of Pordermen guards and leftover supplies when the factory was abandoned. When they weren't silently sneaking past them, they hid from the patrols to avoid attention; Emma hid under a rail, Max hid up above on the ceiling and Douglas hid in the crates. However, as Emma emerged from her hiding spot, Max noticed a Porderman who spotted her. Before he could sound the alarm, Max silently landed nearby and grabbed the Gangler footsoldier with his cane, dragging into the shadows and shutting him… _permanently._

After sneaking past more security the trio of Phantom Thieves made their way into an empty hallway with a door to their target on the other side.

"Alright!" Emma said all giddily as she was about to make a run for the door.

 _"WAIT!"_ Bentley shouted, making them realize this had to be a trap of some kind as Douglas pulled Emma back.

"What is it, Bentley?" Douglas asked, wanting to know what they're dealing with here.

 _"Well, after Light Beam city was shut down, some of its security systems still work, and I'm detecting some infrared beams right in this hallway,"_ Bentley explained, _"They also weaponized their security systems to keep intruders at bay."_

To test that theory out, Douglas grabbed some dirt from the ground and tossed it into the air, making them see evermoving security lasers.

"Ooh," Emma clapped her hands in astonishment as Douglas sighed before they all jumped past and dodged the lasers to avoid detection and burning. However, their confidence then vanished as soon as Emma lost her balance and was about to break a laser. Luckily, Max caught her with his cane before she set off the alarm. They all sighed in relief before they continued to the door. Once they reached it, they saw the door a keypad with a three digit code.

 _"You guys should be able to use your Dial Fighters to unlock doors with combination locks, such as this one,"_ Bentley explained.

"We know, Bentley," Douglas bluntly replied before he grabbed his Blue Dial Fighter to unlock the door.

 _ **1-7-5!**_

"We're in, Bentley," Max said as they all entered the room.

"Pardon us!" Emma silently exclaimed playfully.

 _"Alright, guys, try and to sneak up on him from the air ducts,"_ Bentley explained the plan of action, _"That should give you the element of surprise."_

"Gotcha!" Emma replied before they saw an open air vent that should lead to where the stolen jewels are hidden.

 _"Just hurry up a bit,"_ Murray exclaimed through the comms, _"I don't think I wanna tango with either Interpol nor the Global Police again."_

"We know, Murray," Max replied as they all crawled through the ventilation system, while the word "Interpol" got Emma and Douglas curious.

"Yeah, about last night, where were you three?" Douglas asked, "And what was with Interpol officer?"

"And why'd she call you Cooper?" Emma asked in further curiosity, "I thought your last name was Deckard."

"Guys, I'll explain later, but right now, we need to focus," Max proclaimed before hearing voices from below them. The trio stopped to see who was there, and found it was Garatto Nargo speaking to two guards, and behind him was all the stolen loot.

"Y'know what this means?" He asked the two Pordermen, "I've got a chance to be the next crime lord of of the Ganglers."

The two guards stared at him and the treasure in awe before one of the them asked, "What about the Phantom Thieves? Surely you know that any and all Ganglers are potential targets, including you."

"That'd be perfect," Garatto Nargo scoffed as he held up his Collection Piece , "I'll wipe the floor with them, and that'll score me some cred."

The Lupinrangers couldn't help but chuckle a bit, given that the Gangler had no clue they were above him. They had to cover their mouths, however, to avoid them getting detected. Just then, Emma saw a small spider hanging down in front of her, and her mind was screaming in fear to get away from it. Max and Douglas were aware of her arachnophobia, so they covered her mouth with their hands. If she screamed that would give away their position. They continued to watch the Gangler as he cackled like a madman. When he finished laughing, he nodded to his Pordermen, just before the opened fire on the air duct. When it blew up, the Phantom Thieves fell down to the ground and made a rough landing before standing up.

"Speak of the devil, and he'll fall out of a vent, eh?" Garatto Nargo joked as he faced the Phantom Thief trio.

"What was that about a piece of cake?" Douglas raised his fist, thinking Emma jinxed them.

"Sorry, sorry!" Emma raised her hands up innocently.

"No time to live in the past," Max interrupted them as they all faced the Gangler before activating his com, "Bentley, they found us. We're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way."

 _"Alright, just be careful!"_ Bentley exclaimed in a bit of worry.

"Aren't we always?" Max asked rhetorically before speaking to the Gangler, "We're just getting started, Gangler."

"I'm gonna take your heads!" Garatto Nargo growled as the trio got out their guns, "Get them, Pordermen!"

The footsoldiers shot everything they had at the thieves, but the trio dodged them and fire back shots of their own.

* * *

Back at Global Police HQ, Jim Carter's sirens went off, giving him the location of an emergency.

"Emergency! Emergency!" He caught the attention of the detectives and cadet.

"We're receiving reports of a Gangler causing trouble at the Wharf of Austerlitz Marina!" He projected a map with the GPS coordinates.

"Let's move!" Dennis said as they all grabbed their equipment, "This time, _we'll_ be the ones who take it out-"

"Not so fast," Commissioner Hilltop stopped them in their tracks, carrying two metal cases.

"Commissioner Hilltop?" Rose quirked a brow, confused at why their boss would stop them before he entered the room and placed the cases on the table.

"The new toys we've been waiting for have just arrived," He opened the case, shocking his officers at the sight.

* * *

Back at the factory, the Phantom Thieves were dodging the attacks from the Pordermen and fighting back. Max used a Porderman as a shield and spare gun to fire at the other footsoldiers. Emma grabbed one and tisted its gun arm back, shot two more Ganglers, and shot the one she had in the thigh before throwing down a flight of stairs. Douglas shot a few Ganglers as he spun in a circle. Max then finished off the last of the Pordermen with one shot behind him, and two shots in front of him before spinning his gun.

"You guys are pretty tough!" Garatto Nargo admitted as the thieves regrouped, "But let's see how you all like this!"

The Gangler's safe glowed green before his hands lit aflame, and shot balls and streams of fire at Max, Douglas and Emma. The three dodged the attack and needed to find a way to counterattack.

"There he goes!" Emma exclaimed as she hid behind a pillar, "Must be the power of the Collection Piece!"

"We knew it could control fire!" Douglas reminded her as he dodged more fire.

Max dodged more fire, and when he saw an opening, he drew five cards and threw them at Garatto Nargo, making change in to a large cluster of cards surround him. This was no problem to the Gangler as he burnt it down with fire power. But that turned into a disadvantage for him as the flames fso spread out, he couldn't see a thing.

"Ah, dammit!" He cursed, "Where are they?!"

Garatto Nargo then found himself restrained by both Douglas and Emma at the arms. Max took this opportunity to get Collection Piece from the safe.

"Got you now!" Max took out his Red Dial Fighter and ran towards Garatto Nargo, who suspiciously smirked.

"You sure about that?" He smugly asked before his should glowed red before a second set of arm appeared, reaching above his head, "There!"

Garatto Nargo swung his new arms down, trying to cut the red thief. Max tried to stop himself, and Gangler almost got him, but instead cut up his hat and pushed back.

 _"MAX!"_ Douglas and Emma shouted in shock and fear as Garatto Nargo got loose from the blue thief's grasp and slammed him onto floor, keeping him there with his foot.

"And there we go!" Garatto Nargo then smacked Emma with his free hands before grabbing her by the neck with his arm.

"Douglas! Emma!" Max shouted in worry, trying to figure out how to free his friends.

 _"Max, what's going on?!"_ Bentley asked, but Max ignored him, _"MAX?!"_

"You should know about us Ganglers," Garatto Nargo spoke, "Each one of us is strong even without the Lupin Collection!"

"Well, thanks muchly for the explanation," Max sarcastically replied as the Gangler cackled and picked up Douglas by the neck.

"Now… you gonna run like a coward and abandon your friends?" He started to give Max a couple of options, "Or…"

Garatto Nargo let out his upper right hand in front of him, setting it on fire.

"Will you die along with them?" He gave the second option before cackling once more, "What's your answer? They'll die either way, and I win!"

Max considered options. Should he run, or should he sacrifice himself to free his friends? He then began remembered what happened a year ago, when he, Bentley and Murray met Emma and Douglas for the first time. How they all made a promise to finish the job and finish off the Gangler syndicate.

 _'We all want one thing,'_ He remembered Emma's words that day.

 _'It's a promise,'_ He heard himself declare as he lowered his gun and stared down to the ground.

"We promised…" Max muttered aloud as he slowly removed his mask, "Even if…"

He dropped his mask onto the ground, earning stares of confusion from Douglas and Emma.

"Gonna die together, like best buddies?" Garatto Nargo taunted, "I guess this game of Phantom Thieves is over."

The Gangler shot a stream of fire at Max, who - cutting it real close - dodged the attack and rolled on the ground before shooting the ceiling.

"What?!" The Gangler exclaimed in shock as he threw Douglas and Emma on the ground and started destroying the falling debris. However, this proved to be too much of a challenge as too much debris covered him, and buried both Douglas and Emma. Max then stood back up and stared at the debris as Garatto Nargo removed himself from the debris.

 _"You-!"_ He seethed in anger, "Fool… you buried your own friends with me!"

"We made a promise, you see," Max ignored the rage of the Gangler, "No matter who among us falls, whoever's left will make their dreams come true!"

The Gangler growled as Max continued in confidence, "Although… I doubt they're soft enough to be killed by something like that."

Just then, near Max, the floor began to crumble before shattering, and jumping out of the hole was Emma and Douglas.

"What?!" Garatto Nargo said in disbelief.

"Safe again!" Emma said as they both stood beside Max, "That worked out well."

Apparently, just before the rubble hit them, Douglas and Emma used their guns to make themselves a makeshift elevator to the floor below them.

"We knew you weren't going to try and save us," Emma said.

"Those are our rules, after all," Douglas nodded.

"You get it now?" Max asked rhetorically, "This isn't a game…"

"We… we are the _Phantom Thieves_ who put their lives on the line!" Max exclaimed before they all took their Dial Fighters.

 _"Kaitou Change!"_ They all exclaimed as they inserted their Dial Fighter into their guns - which were being held sideways towards the floor.

 _ **Red!**_

 _ **Blue!**_

 _ **Yellow!**_

The trio then spun the dials to unlock a new power.

 _ **0-1-0! Masq**_ _ **uer**_ _ **aise!**_

"What the?!" Garatto Nargo said in shock as they rotated the barrels of the guns so that the planes were facing up

 _ **Kaitou**_ _**Cha**_ _ **nge!**_

As upbeat jazz music played, the three thieves pulled the triggers and shot V-shaped hats and cards.

 _ **Lupi**_ _ **nrang**_ _ **er~!**_

The thieves were now coated in light of their respective colors. One-by-one the energy hats put them into their suits, with the cards forming their pins. They respective snapped their fingers to have a spotlight hit both them and wanted posters of them on a brick wall - one-by-one.

 _"Lupin Red!"_

 _"Lupin Blue."_

 _"Lupin Yellow!"_

The Phantom Thieves swung their capes around them as they appeared to be in towers in the night sky…

 _"Kaitou Sentai…"_

…Before revealing themselves completely.

 _"Lupinranger!"_

Garatto Nargo growled at the sight of the rangers.

"Here's your warning…" Max began, "We're going to take the treasure."

The three rangers decided to take the fight outside as they tossed the Gangler out into a stack of crates and barrels. They all shot their beams at Garatto Nargo and used their hand to hand combat skills to avoid the flames and try to take him down. Lupin Yellow managed to get in close enough to the safe and tried to stun him by firing two shots, but he dodged them and used the power of his Collection Piece to try and incinerate her. Luckily, she managed to dodge the attack as she bent herself backwards as if she were playing limbo. The Gangler then tried to scratch her, but missed, and when he saw Lupin Blue he tossed flames at him as well. Blue managed to jump over him as Lupin Red slid towards him and fired two shots. He then kicked Garatto Nargo in the chest and dodged a swinging claw attack with a duck. The cat-like Gangler saw an opening there and swung his claw down hoping to finish him. However, as soon as he struck Red, the ranger felt no pain.

"What?!" The Gangler then noticed that Red held his cane to back to block the attack. However, the cane was different now, because the pole part was now replaced by a black and red grip with a metal blade.

"Nice try," Lupin Red said as he swung his cane sword and struck the Gangler. Blue and Yellow had similar weapons also, thought these ones had grabber claws instead of hooks. They all converged towards the Gangler, dodging his attacks and striking. They were determined to defeat Garatto Nargo, as he was determined to kill them. The three eventually caught him with their blades before slashing. Red, Blue and Yellow then took their blasters and shot the Gangler away as he rolled on the ground.

"Time to hand that treasure over," Max warned him as the cat-like Gangler growled and he removed his Dial Fighter

"No…" Garatto Nargo did _not_ want to accept defeat. Just then, a set of tires skidded nearby, and the three criminals saw it was a Global Police squad car. Shots were fired from the car, barely missing the rangers. Once the smoke cleared, they saw it was Detective Dennis McCall, Detective Rose Wilson, and Cadet Jason Martinez, the three officers from the night before.

"Freeze!" Dennis demanded, pointing new guns at them. The trio of thieves then saw that they were the same blasters they had.

"Look!" Blue exclaimed.

"VS Changers?!" Yellow said in shock.

"Why do the Global Police have Collection Pieces?!" Max exclaimed, not believing what he saw before him.

"Under the authority of the Global Police…" Dennis began as they walked closer to the thieves and Gangler and showed them their badges.

 _"That_ Gangler, and _you_ thieves…" Jason continued.

"Are all under arrest!" Rose finished before all three of the pointed their VS Changers to the sky and grabbed small emergency response vehicles with triggers in the back. Dennis' looked like chaser car, Jason's looked like an enforcer's truck, and Rose's looked like swat truck.

"Bentley? You seeing this?" Max asked over his com.

 _"I-I don't believe it!"_ Bentley said in shock, _"How is this possible?!"_

"I was gonna ask you the same question!" Max exclaimed.

 _"Keisatsu_ _Cha_ _nge!"_ The three officers exclaimed before inserting their vehicles into the VS Changers and put their free hands behind the barrels.

 _ **Ichigou!**_

 _ **Nigou!**_

 _ **Sangou!**_

 _ **Pato**_ _ **-Ri**_ _ **se!**_

The three officers pressed down on the back handle before turning it and the trigger handle so that the new pieces were facing down instead of up, making synthetic drum and bass music with police sirens in the background.

 _ **Keisatsu**_ _ **Cha**_ _ **nge!**_

The three put the VS Changers into their right hands as they shot a police badge and their symbol into the sky as their bodies were covered in light.

 _ **Pato**_ _ **ran**_ _ **ger!**_

Each officer had swat armor and silver belt, necktie-like patterns and golden shields on their chests and visors. Dennis was white and red with a police badge visor, Jason was white and green with a swat badge visor, and Rose was white and pink with a rounded visor and miniskirt.

"Eh?!" The stared in shock and awe as the officers introduced themselves.

 _"Patoren Ichigo!"_ Dennis pointed his index finger in his left hand

 _"Patoren Nigou!"_ Jason pointed his first two fingers.

 _"Patoren Sangou!"_ Rose pointed her first two fingers and her thumb.

The three officers then stomped and saluted.

 _"Keisats_ _u Sent_ _ai…"_ The called out before holding their VS Changers with both hands.

 _"Pator_ _ang_ _er!"_

"They transformed?!" Blue was further shocked.

"Huh, bwuh… wha?" Yellow stuttered as she and Blue looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Red said in disbelief at the newly transformed police. They weren't officers anymore. The were the bringers of peace and justice…

 _Keisatsu Sentai… Patoranger!_

"We're taking you all in by force!" Dennis proclaimed as they ran towards and shot at the thieves. The Lupinrangers fired back at the Patorangers, and each side dodged their attacks as neither side was about give in.

"You all just had to butt in when we were busy!" Max said in frustration before Patoren Nigou shot at him. Red managed to dodge the shots at shield himself from them with his cape. Red then saw he was underneath a hanging crate before shooting the rope and dropping it down onto him. In a state of panic, Nigou instinctively punched upward, destroying the cargo.

"Huh?" Max said in awe and further shock.

"Hey, we might be able to take on the Ganglers now!" Nigou admired his newfound strength.

"Why do the Global Police have any of the Lupin Collection?" Blue inquired to himself.

"We could ask you the same question," Patoren Sangou asked as she pointed her VS Changer to Blue's head, "How'd you get you hands on such dangerous technology?!"

"Hmph," Blue scoffed before punching away Sangou's hand and engaging her in hand to hand combat. Garatto Nargo saw all the commotion as he held his abdomen and stood up.

"What the hell is going on?!" He said, confused by the six rangers being at each other's throats.

* * *

At the city's police headquarters, Inspector Carmelita was in her office desk trying to figure out what else Cooper _aka_ Lupin Red stole the night before. She was also trying to find any sort of evidence that could link him to his true identity. But finding such evidence would prove to be a challenge, given that Cooper was a master thief she's been chasing all over the globe, and she found that he was careful and covers his tracks, aside from his calling card. What shocked her more than him stealing priceless treasures from around the globe, was the fact that he was one of the Lupinrangers, a _trio_ of master thieves. This made it not only her business, but the Global Police's as well. With the extra competition, she would have step up; Cooper is hers to put away, no one else's. Though she will have to admit, with friends like Dennis McCall and Rose Wilson, who she spent time with at the police academy, she would have no problem busting Cooper once and for all. Like Dennis, she can hotheaded and stern at times, but underneath that stern attitude was a kind fox woman who would help anyone in need.

She dug through the last of her papers and found nothing. It seems only the case file he stole was the only thing he took. This confused her on why he would want anything to do with _any_ of her cases. To her, it didn't make any sense. Once she captures Cooper, she'll have plenty of time to ask him some _personal_ questions.

"What are you up to, Cooper?" She rubbed her chin in thought, "You don't usually get involved with police work. And had I known you were one of those masked vigilantes, I would've taken you more seriously when I first heard of you."

She then heard a knock on her door before it opened, revealing her executive assistant, Detective Winthorp. He was a purple weasel with red-brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, green overalls, brown shoes, a ridiculously large red bowtie, and an Interpol badge. This little weasel has secretly admired Carmelita, but every time he has a chance, she doesn't notice his feelings. This day was just another sad attempt to get her to notice him, according to the one rose in his hand.

"H-Hey, Carmelita…" He spoke up, nervous about this attempt.

"Not now, Winthorp," She said bluntly as she continued her work.

"But I-"

"I said 'now now'!" She said aloud, trying to focus, "I'm sorry, but I need to focus, so, please, leave."

"Uh… yes, Carmelita," Winthorp frowned as his rose got all droopy before he left Carmelita's office, leaving her with more focus.

"I'll get you one day, Cooper," She seethed, "I'll find out who you really are, and put you away for good."

Carmelita then noticed her portrait from back in high school on her desk. She gently picked it up and look at it with a sad smile. She missed her old friends Maxwell and his older brother Alister Deckard. She had been friends with from the first grade to the middle of high school, before she had to leave for police academy early. A tear ran down her eye as she spoke softly.

"Max, Alister… I miss you both," Her tear hit portrait, "I made a promise to find the one's who killed your parents, I'm not going to stop until I do."

Carmelita wiped the tears off her face and the portrait before resuming her work. Just then, her office phone rang and she picked it up.

"This is Inspector Carmelita Fox, who is this?" Carmelita spoke in the phone.

 _"This Inspector Wolfe reporting a Gangler attack, Miss Fox,"_ The man on the other end of the line replied, _"Global Police arrived, but I thought you should know that Cooper is there, too!"_

"Cooper?!" She exclaimed as she stood up from her desk, "Where is he and his gang?!"

 _"At the Wharf of Austerlitz Marina!"_ Inspector Wolfe replied.

"On my way!" Carmelita Fox slammed her phone down before running out into the hallway, ready to put away Cooper and his friends for good, "You're mine now, Cooper!"

* * *

"None of you are getting away!" Patoren Ichigou proclaimed ashe shot a few more rounds at the Lupinrangers. Garatto Nargo then found himself being attacked by both Sentai teams. He managed to avoid them for a while as Blue shot at Sangou, who was protected by her shoulder armor before fighting Red. They were trying to land a shot on each other, but they each avoided them before Sangou spun around, avoiding a shot Red fired - which eventually hit the rear of the Gangler.

 _"YOW!"_ He yelled in pain before Ichigou forced him up and kicked him back. Garatto Nargo then found himself at gunpoint from the red detective.

"You're done for, Gangler!" He declared as he pulled the trigger.

"I don't think so!" Red caught his attention before knocking him aside, making him miss the Gangler and hit the ground as Red hit a barrel.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here?!" Ichigou demanded as began to sit up.

"We can't let you beat him just yet!" Red explained bluntly before shooting at Ichigou. The two red rangers were now in full combat as they were each trying to get the Gangler first.

"I don't understand what's going on here, but thanks for the help!" Garatto Nargo exclaimed before taking off, leaving them to fight, "Seeya later, alligators!"

"Garatto's getting away!" Blue noticed as he was facing off against Nigou.

"What?!" Red and Ichigou said in shock and unison before Red got out of Ichigou's grasp and shot him. The two teams of heroes then regrouped with each other, and pointed their VS Changers at each other.

"Your interference caused this!" Ichigou accused Red.

"Your the ones who interfered!" Red shot back.

"You can play the blame game in interrogation!" Ichigou proclaimed.

"Like we'd tell you guys anything," Red said as the Lupinrangers rotated the barrels of their VS Changers down then back up like the night before, and pointed them in the opposite directions.

 _ **Get**_ _ **Set!**_ _**Ready?**_

The barrels extended themselves, preparing the Dial Fighters for launch.

 _ **Tobe,**_ _ **Tobe,**_ _**Tobe!**_

The three then pulled the triggers, launching and enlarging their Dial Fighters.

 _ **G**_ _ **o**_ _ **!**_

 _ **R-R-R-Red!**_

 _ **B-B-B-Blue!**_

 _ **Y-Y-Y-Yellow!**_

The three rangers then jumped and entered their planes and flew off as Red called, "Adieu!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Ichigou exclaimed as he and the Patorangers rotated their VS changers up then down to do the same thing.

 _ **Ichi ni t**_ _ **suite**_ _ **! Yōi?**_

The barrels extended like with the Dial Fighters.

 _ **Hasshin,**_ _ **Hasshin,**_ _**Hasshin!**_

They then pulled the triggers, launching, enlarging and rotating their vehicles rightside up.

 _ **Shuts**_ _ **udō**_ _ **~n!**_

The Patorangers then entered their vehicles and chased after the Lupinrangers.

"Man…" Max sighed before talking into his com, "Bentley? Murray? You guys okay?"

 _"Yeah, the cops didn't find us, so we managed to escape the scene,"_ Murray reassured him.

 _"Although, you three might want to hit the turbo, Max,"_ Bentley suggested.

"Uh, why would we need to-?" Max said before he and the others heard helicopter blades and faints sirens. They turned their heads and saw an Interpol chopper in between the red and blue Dial Fighters. Outside of it with a megaphone was Inspector Caremlita Fox, facing Max's plane.

 _"Cooper, seize this getaway and turn yourselves in peacefully!"_ She spoke into the megaphone.

"Why, _hello there,_ Inspector Fox," Max smugly said with a smirk under his helmet, "I was starting to think you gave up on me."

 _"You wish, Cooper!"_ She stated, _"Now, give back what you have stolen, or I promise you, me and my shock pistol won't miss this time!"_

"And give up our game of 'Hard to Get'?" Max queried, "I don't think so. Besides, you look quite lovely when you're so determined."

"Are you flirting with a police officer?!" Douglas asked in shock, not believing what he was hearing.

"As if you couldn't get a bigger head," Emma said bluntly.

"What can I say?" Max asked rhetorically, "Carmelita is beautiful, passionate and determined. Three qualities of her personality that I find charming."

 _"As I said last night, Cooper, flattery will get you nowhere!"_ Carmelita sounded a bit more pissed off, _"Surrender peacefully now, or we'll take you in by force!"_

"You'll have to catch us first!" Max and the other sped up their Dial Fighters before hearing sirens from behind. He turned his head and saw the Global Police were right behind them.

 _ **Gō-On-Baku-Sō!**_

 _ **Hyap-Patsu-Hyaku-Chū!**_

 _ **Ran-Geki-Ran-Da!**_

"Awesome!" Jason exclaimed in awe as he and Rose looked at the interior.

"You're not getting away!" Dennis proclaimed as they gained on the thieves.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Douglas said before they all decided two split up to take on each cop as Carmelita's chopper rose higher to avoid the conflict. Rose was chasing after Douglas, firing shots at him, but he avoided them with the plane's maneuverability. Emma was being chased by Jason, which was pissing her off.

"We're kinda exhausted here!" She exclaimed as a red hologram saying "Ready" popped up in front of her before she swiped it, making it green and saying "Go", and switching her Dial Fighter to attack mode. The large dial on top spun as the rear half lowered itself to below the Dial Fighter, and the saw blade cut off a billboard to stop the officer. Jason panicked as he was heading right for it.

"Whoa, watch out, watch out, watch out!" Jason tried to duck for it, accidently activating attack mode, "Noooo!"

Jason's vehicle extended and the front part folded out, revealing a cannon that shot out green bursts of energy. The shots destroyed the sign and Jason was safe.

As for Rose and Douglas, the pink ranger activated attack mode, extending the front and folding out a large police baton, extending toward Douglas. The blue ranger managed to dodge before he activated attack mode, folding down the rear half and revealing a gatling gun aiming and firing at cop's machine.

Max was flying under a bridge with Dennis literally on top of him. The red cop launched off the bridge and onto the lower street, chasing and shooting at the red thief. Due to limited space, the cops' machines couldn't match the maneuverability of the Dial Fighters. Eventually, Max let himself behind him and fired rockets at the officer, but barely missed before taking off. Dennis' machine then stopped in its tracks as he tried regain his sight from the blinding light of the jet's thrust.

"Goodbye, now," Max said, relieved to outrun the Global Police officer.

That relief would short-lived though as Dennis activated his vehicle's attack mode.

"I'm not done yet, thief!" He said as his vehicle extended, revealing another set of wheels and a large red wheel. The vehicle's computer then started to count down as it's engines started charging up. When the clock hit zero, he slammed on the turbo and took at half the speed of sound, catching up to Lupin Red. The computer then projected a screen call from Carmelita Fox.

 _"Dennis?! What are you doing?!"_ Carmelita said in shock, _"If you go this fast you'll hurt yourself!"_

"GET OUT OF HERE, MISS FOX!" Dennis replied to his old classmate before hanging up and looking at the Dial Fighter.

 _"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!"_ Dennis shouted, but it came out all shakily given how fast he was going. His determination would soon be his downfall as he saw the edge of the bridge with a sign under construction. And it was no joke, the edge of bridge was right above a river.

"UH… GUYS?! I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" He called out as Max started to fly over the river, "IF I CRASH INTO THE RIVER, THIS THIEF GETS AWAY!"

"On our way, Sir!" Jason replied as he drove under the bridge and shot it from below, making the structure a bit weaker. Rose then took position under the bridge and extended the baton to raise the bridge up and make it a ramp for the lead detective.

"Go get him, Dennis!" Rose encouraged her partner who yelled as he made a dangerous jump for it. When he was close enough to the Dial Fighter, Dennis opened the cockpit, stood up in a stance before… _jumping_ towards his target.

"I AM PATOREN ICHIGOU - DETECTIVE DENNIS McCALL OF THE GLOBAL POLICE!" "YOU AND YOUR GANG ARE _ALL UNDER ARREST!"_ Dennis said as he closed in on Lupin Red.

"WHAT THE-?!" Max exclaimed in shock and disbelief, wondering why the hell he would do something like that, "IS HE SERIOUS?!"

Max then turned the controls left to avoid getting caught by Dennis. And it worked; the plane turned sideways and the red detective missed him.

"Eh?" Dennis quirked a brow, trying to process what just happened, "Where'd he…"

"Phew," Max sighed in relief, "That was too close…"

"WAIT!" Dennis demanded before Max sped off leaving him there to fall, "Argh! I'll get you for this, _YOU PHANTOM THIEVES!"_

Dennis then splashed down into the river while the Lupinrangers flew off. If it weren't for his suit and armor, he would've wound up with broken bones. As resurfaced, he saw the Phantom Thieves getting away. The police lost this battle, but their war with the Lupinrangers only just begun.

"Gah, _dammit!"_ Dennis violently splashed the water as he saw the thieves vanish into thin air. Carmelita was just as upset, knowing Cooper and his gang got away again.

"Don't think this isn't over, Cooper," Carmelita bared her teeth in anger, "It's my job as an officer from Interpol to put people like _you_ away for good."

On the other side of the city, a few blocks from the Bistrot, Max, Douglas and Emma were in parking lot building, outside of their disguises. Once they reach the Bistrot, they'll have to come up with a new plan of action to avoid the Global Police and Interpol, and steal back every Collection Piece from the Gangler. It was going to be challenging, given that the detectives and cadet somehow got their hands on VS Changers and other collection pieces.

Max activated his com to talk to Bentley and Murray.

"You guys alright?" Max asked in concern.

 _"Don't worry, Max,"_ Murray answered, _"I managed to drive us safely back to the Bistrot."_

"That's good to hear," Max sighed in relief, "How did the cops get their hands on those Collection Pieces?"

 _"Uh, I'm not sure, Max?"_ Bentley replied, _"But now we need to reconsider our next approach towards defeating the Gangler syndicate."_

"Gotcha," Max nodded, "We'll meet you two back at the Bistrot and find a way how to deal with both these cops and the Ganglers."

Max hung up as they continued walking. As they did, however, Max was in his own thoughts. First Carmelita in Interpol and now the Global Police turning into rangers. This was not a good sign for him. He knew something had to be done, something to get the law off their backs.

'I don't know why they have their own VS Changers,' He thought with a stern look on his face, 'But they will _not_ get in the way of our mission.'

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. In this crossover, I'm going to have Max be a member of the Cooper family who falls for Carmelita. Also, this story will have Carmelita and Maxwell Cooper/Lupin Red be childhood friends, and eventually, boyfriend and girlfriend. However, Carmelita has not seen Max in years, and she does not know he's Lupin Red... yet. Anyway, I'll also be adding unreleased rangers, mostly because of the amount of Trigger Machines and Dial Fighters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**JOB #002: HEROES ON OPPOSITE SIDES!**_

 _ **The trio of Maxwell, Douglas and Emma. To the outside world, these three are ordinary citizens, but secretly, alongside their friends Bentley and Murray, they become the Phantom Thieves who go after the mysterious Lupin Collection stolen by Arsène Lupin a century ago. In order to retrieve them from the interdimensional crime syndicate, the Gangler, they'll have to battle them all one by one by becoming the Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger. Max will also use this power to find a band of criminals from his mysterious past. But now they all must face the Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger, the new of crime-fighting investigators to fight the Gangler and turn in the thieves, and Inspector Carmelita Fox, an agent from Interpol assigned with taking in Cooper! Which side are you on?!**_

* * *

Back at the Bistrot Jurer, after retreating from the whole game of "Cops and Robbers", the gang of thieves were trying to process what just happened. They still had the restaurant sign turned to "closed", so they won't have anyone bothering them for a while as they think, and were back in their citizen attire, so no one would recognize them.. Over the past year, they considered themselves to be the only ones with access to the VS Changers and other Lupin Collection Pieces. Max was sitting at a empty table with his right hand rubbing his neck, Bentley and Murray were sitting at another table, sweating in nervousness as they were aggressively drinking some smoothies they got on the way back, Emma was at another with her right hand on her cheek and left hand on the table, tapping it in confusion, and Douglas was leaning against the counter with a frustrated and shocked look on his face. Although, if we're being honest they all felt both frustrated and shocked at this new development. Right now they needed to rethink their strategy now that the Global Police were on their tail. But what really worried Emma and Douglas was the fact an officer from Interpol was chasing them, and that she called Max by the name of "Cooper". They would have to pry the answer from him later.

"Argh!" Max groaned in frustration, "We had it right in our grasps…"

"Our job's just got a _hell_ of a lot harder," Murray exclaimed as he sipped down his smoothie.

"Why do the Global Police have VS Changers?" Douglas asked, not really understanding how to handle this situation.

"Beats me, Douglas," Bentley replied, equally clueless by this new development as he pulled out his laptop, "We'll dig deeper into what they know about the Lupin Collection, but we should really talk to Benjamin about this."

"Well, actually…" Emma smiled as she stood up and approached Max, "Isn't it kinda neat how the police turned into swat rangers and we turn into thieves, even with the same gear?"

She would soon regret saying those words as soon a Max got up and pinched her nose.

"Are you enjoying this?!" Max glared at her before letting go and putting his hands on another table. Emma put her hands on her nose as she to massaged it to try and ease the pain.

"We'll have to take care of that Gangler before those cops find him…" Max said bluntly.

"Yeah," Murray agreed.

"Agreed," Bentley nodded in response.

"But let's think about this for a second," Emma asserted, "If all we're doing is just grabbing the Collection, then-"

 _"NO!"_ They all yelled at her in sync, making Emma step back. Once they regained their posture, Douglas spoke up.

"It has to be _us…"_ He said sternly, "The ones who take out the Ganglers."

"Does it have to be _just_ us, though?" Emma asked, feeling like she crossed a line and at the same time, feeling like she may be right about her suggestion.

"Look, all that matters right now is that we need to find Garatto," Max explained.

"But how?" Bentley inquired as he and Murray stood up, "We don't have anymore information on him or his whereabouts other than what Benjamin gave us."

"Yeah, Max, what are we gonna do?" Murray asked as Max went to the door.

"The best way to find your enemy is to know his hiding spots," Max replied before opening the door, "Best way to do that is to look around his latest hideout."

Max then left the building, leaving his comrades behind.

"Max! What about the Bistro?" Emma called out to him, but he was already gone before Bentley spoke up.

"I think Max needs some time to think Emma," He told her, "He'll be back soon."

"Yeah, he always does come back," Murray assured her. Emma sighed, knowing that collecting the Lupin Collection was going to be an even more difficult task.

* * *

 _ **Cue** **"** **Spin the Dials"**_ **and** _**"Chase You Up-"!**_

* * *

 _ **Yami no naka de futeki ni warau SILHOUETTE!  
**_ _ **-Flash~ mabushii RAITO de!**_

 _ **Kono shoutai shiritakerya catch me if you can!  
**_ _ **-Search~ Sagashidashite-ageru!**_

 _ **Destiny! Yokoku suru!  
**_

 _ **Hontou no neuchi wo rikai suru mono dake ni!  
**_ _ **-FEIKU no seigi wo kazashite ubau no!**_

 _ **Hikari hanatsu mongai-fushutsu no COLLECTION!**_

 _ **-Hold up, LUPIN! Run if you can!  
**_ _ **LUPIN, Karei ni mau!**_

 _ **-Gonna CHASE YOU UP anywhere you are!  
**_ _ **CHASE YOU UP, Ubaikaesu!**_

 _ **-Kono sekai chitsujo mamoru tame!  
**_ _ **Ushinaishi toki wo tokasu tame DAIYARU mawase!**_

 _ **-Hold up, LUPIN! Run if you can!  
**_ _ **LUPIN, Semattekuru!**_

 _ **-Sayonara wa iwanai!  
**_ _ **Chase you up, Yatsura ni adieu!**_

 _ **Azayaka ni Lupinranger!  
**_ _ **-Nigasanai wa~ Patranger!**_

 _ **It's SHOWDOWN!**_

* * *

After a half hour of walking through town, Max arrived at Garatto Nargo's old hideout, hoping to find some clues to the Gangler's other hideouts or retreats. But when he got there, instead of finding an empty building, he found a crowd of animal and human civilians behind yellow police tape. He also found the both the Global Police and Interpol had set up station and started collecting possible evidence and all the treasure that was stolen from the jewelry stores. Max shook his head in disappointment.

"I came here here looking for clues, and what do I find?" He sighed in annoyance, "Law enforcement - both Interpol and the Global Police - investigating the building themselves. Doesn't look like I'll be able to snoop around."

Max was about to leave, but stopped by overhearing a conversation on the other side of the yellow tape.

"We're just glad to get the stolen gems and valuables back," He heard and saw a violet bat man with a caucasian human man in his late forties and a dark brown otter woman in her fifties all thanking a Global Police officer. Max managed to get a better look at them all and noticed three senior citizens were the owners of the jewelry stores in the city.

"Thank you so much!" The elderly bat bowed alongside the other two owners. Max managed to get a glimpse of the officer and saw that it was Detective Dennis McCall, aka Patoren Ichigou, giving back the stolen valuables.

"It's him…" He said silently, maintaining his cool.

"No," Dennis replied to the owners, "Don't thank us yet. We're not done with this case."

The store owners looked at the Detective with confused expressions on their faces. Max was also just as confused as to where the cop was taking this conversation.

"We made a promise to you three, and we haven't fulfilled it yet," Dennis explained feeling like he should have gone after Gangler instead of chasing the Phantom Thieves, "That monster is still out there! The same violent criminal who burnt down your stores… your homes. I swear we _will_ bring Garatto to justice. You all have my word!"

Dennis saluted the store owners in reassurance, who responded with nods before the officer began to explore the compound. Max stared at him in disbelief, not getting why the detective would make a promise that he probably wouldn't be able to keep. He then noticed Carmelita stepping out of the building and speaking to another.

"Find anything that'll help us catch Cooper and his gang, or at least the Gangler that escaped?" She asked a white cat man hoping to find anything on Cooper.

"Unfortunately, no, Inspector Fox," He replied, "But security cameras did show that he and the other Lupinrangers were here, and the Cooper van was parked in the garage of a nearby building. When the Global Police showed up, they sped out of here."

"Ugh," Carmelita growled softly as she pinched her upper nose before saying, "Well, keep looking. Everyone tends to make a mistake every now and then. Cooper is no different."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The cat man saluted before continuing his investigation. Carmelita sighed in disappointment, knowing that she let that thief get away again. She then noticed Max nearby out of the corner of her eye before looking right at him. She didn't recognize him - especially without his mask - but one look at him made her think that she seen him somewhere else before, but couldn't figure out when or where from.

Max managed to keep his cool as she stared at him for a while, but deep down, he was as nervous a young rabbit. He pretended to look like he was part of the crowd looking around, but she figured he was acting a tad suspicious.

"Hey, you!" She called out to him. In response, he turned around to see if anyone else was behind him, but there was nobody. He gulped before he approached the yellow tape, as did the Inspector.

"Can I help you, Miss…" Max acted like nothing was wrong.

"Fox," She finished his sentence, "Inspector Fox, sir. Do you know what happened here?"

"Uh, no," Max lied, "At least not exactly, a friend of mine was hanging out around here and he texted me about the Gangler, the Lupinrangers and the cops. I just came by to see what happened here for myself."

"Alright, then," Carmelita replied with a quirked brow, "Just be sure to stay away from the action as much as you can; we don't want to see anyone get hurt. And be sure to contact law enforcement if you find any suspicious activity."

"Yes, officer," Max smiled before walking away from the crime scene. Carmelita could've sworn she met him somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to worry about it later and focus on the crime scene. After fifteen minutes of walking, Max was frowning and was inside an alleyway, trying to consider everything that has happened over the past year.

The other gang members were also contemplating on what's been happening over the past year. Bentley and Murray were cleaning off tables at the Bistrot to prepare for any customers. Douglas was in the shopping district, looking into the window of a wedding dress store.

"Isn't that dress so cute?" A Chinese woman in her twenties asked a gorilla man around the same age.

"It is," The gorilla man replied with a smile.

Douglas ignored the couple as he stared into the wstore with a blank expression, as if he were hiding his true feelings.

Meanwhile, Emma was inside the center of a mall with a statue water fountain. As she stood there, she felt sadness overtake her as old memories began to rise up.

"Promises, huh?" Max said with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. They all then stared into the areas as they began to remember an event they wished never happened.

* * *

 _Around a year year ago, Max wasangrily power walking away from someone in the old alley. That particular someone was Bentley, Murray and the man from the picture in Inspector Fox's office. The three were jogging toward Max as the man tried to grab Max's shoulder._

 _"Hey!" The older man said, trying to get his attention._

 _"Quit following me!" Max replied angrily._

 _"Max, just wait-" He said as Max immediately spun around to face._

 _"Just get away from me, Al!" Max shoved the man into a box of rose petal, making him fall onto his rear._

 _"Max!" Al exclaimed as he tried get up. Bentley and Murray were shocked at this revelation as Max continued to walk away, with the turtle and hippo following him._

 _"Max, wait up!" Murray exclaimed as they finally caught up with their friend, outside the alley._

 _"What?!" Max seethed, not bothering to either stop or turn around._

 _"Max, you can't just shove your brother like that!" Bentley said to him, "He's just trying to help you!"_

 _"Yeah, well, some help he is!" Max exclaimed in more anger as they all passed a man in a Spanish cowboy outfit who was whistling._

 _"Come on, Max, just give him a chance!" Murray insisted, "No one's trying to hurt you or anything."_

 _"I know that, Murray, but right now, I just can't talk to-"_

 _"AAAAAHHHH!" Max was cut off by a familiar scream. The three heard it come from back in the alley. Curious and worried, the three looked at each other._

 _"Uh, bro?" Max said before they all walked back to the alley._

 _"Alistair?" Bentley called out for him, but when they all got into the alley, they saw him, frozen in a block of ice, in a position with his hands in front of his face, as if he were trying to block something. The trio of friends looked at their frozen friend in shock._

 _"What is this?" Max inquired in total shock before he ran towards his brother. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; someone or something has frozen his brother into a block of ice._

 _"Uh, Bentley?" Murray said in a shaky voice as he and Bentley stood beside Max, "What happened to him? Why is he frozen?!"_

 _"I-I-I… I don't know…" The turtle stuttered before seeing Max reaching out to touch the ice, "Uh, Max, maybe we shouldn't…"_

 _Max ignored him as he was about to touch the ice. But before he could lay a finger on it, the rose petals were then hit by a gust of wind before the ice shattered, making the trio of friends cover their faces to avoid any sharp ice flying into their faces. When it was safe to look again, they saw that there was nothing left behind… not even his brother._

 _He was gone…_

 _"A-A… Al?" Max started to tear up as everything went red before he screamed in despair and fell to his knees._

 _As for Douglas at the shopping district, he found everyone who was outside frozen in ice. He stared at all of them in shock, but the expression on his face looked as if he were looking for a certain someone._

 _"What the hell happened here?" He inquired before turning around and seeing the person he was looking for. She was a gray mau cat with black hair wearing a gray shirt, tan coat and jeans. On her finger was a silver ring with a small diamond in the center. Douglas knew this person as someone he cared deeply for…_

 _"Alya…" He gasped and he ran toward. However, once he stopped in front of Alya, the ice that froze her and the others shattered. This sight made him cry out in utter despair, shock and sadness._

 _In the mall, Emma was dressed in high school girl uniform. She was on the ground as if she was pushed away from something and looked at someone she saw as a friend. She stared in shock at this development._

 _"Chloe?" She uttered before she slowly stood up and tried to touch the her friend's hand pressed up against the ice. But before she touched it, Chloe was shattered, along with other people who were frozen soli by something. In shock, she fell to her knees, feeling like her world was falling apart. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone wearing a sombrero on the other side of the fountain. She couldn't tell what he looked like, but he looked… inhuman._

 _As night fell, Max, Bentley and Murray, Douglas and Emma were still in the alleyway, shopping district and the mall, unsure of what to do now. They all lost people they cared most about, and there was nothing they could do about it. Or so they thought…_

 _Just then, Max, Bentley and Murray noticed a light coming from behind them. They all looked behind them and noticed a man in a French Butler suit. This man was Benjamin, and this was their first greeting with the butler of the Lupin Estate._

 _"It seems the Ganglers got to him," Benjamin observed the situation as he approached the trio._

 _"Ganglers?" Bentley echoed with a quirked brow, not knowing what he meant._

 _"You…" Max said in suspicion as Benjamin stood right behind them. Max swiftly turned around and grabbed him by the sleeves as he aggressively said, "If you know something, then spill it!"_

 _"Max calm down!" Murray said to his friend._

 _"There is a way to bring him back," Benjamin said calmly. Max became confused about what the butler said as he let him go. Benjamin then pulled out and showed the trio a VS Changer with the Red Dial Fighter attached to it._

 _"Lupin collection…?" Douglas quirked a brow back at the district as he stood up and Benjamin showed him his collection pieces._

 _"If you retrieve all of it, my master a descendant of the Phantom Thief, Arsène Lupin…" He began to explain as he handed each Dial Fighter and VS Changer to Max, Douglas and now Emma, "He will grant you your wish. Using the secret power of the Collection, any wish can come true."_

 _"Even revive those thought to have been lost," Benjamin said to Max, Murray and Bentley."_

 _"Wishes?" Bentley said with skepticism, "You can't be serious?"_

 _"Believe me or not, but it is your only chance to bring him back," Benjamin said before handing them a card with an address, "Go to this address, and you will find two others who have also lost people they cared most about."_

 _Just then, Benjamin went back into the limo and left. The five went to the location of the address: the Bistrot Jurer. Apparently, this is how they all met. They surrounded the table where they left their blasters before picking them up one by one._

 _"We're all after one thing," Emma said as she looked at her weapon._

 _"Even if one of us falls…" Douglas looked at his weapon, "As long as at least one of us is alive to make that wish, it won't matter."_

 _"We'll steal back the Lupin Collection…" Max began before looking at the others, "Take out the Ganglers… and bring back the people we love!"_

 _The future Phantom Thieves then brought their guns together. Bentley and Murray were hesitant to join up with two strangers to bring Alistair back. But after looking at each other, they nodded, approached the group and placed their hands at the center of the table. They were all in agreement - they were gonna stop the Ganglers once and for all and bring back their friends, family and loved ones, no matter what it takes._

 _"It's a promise," Max stated._

* * *

In their respected locations, Max, Douglas and Emma were staring down at their VS Changers. They were gonna keep the promise they all made until they got every piece of the Lupin Collection and take out the Ganglers. And no Global Police officers are gonna stand in their way.

* * *

Garatto Nargo has now revealed himself in another part of town not too far from the Lupinrangers' locations. With the power of his collection piece, which made his safe glow green, he was setting everything aflame and sending everyone into a panic. As the civilians ran to safety, Garatto was yelling in both rage and avarice.

"I'll just steal _everything_ in this damn town!" He shouted before raising his claws, casting them aflame, and slamming them into the ground, making a huge explosion. The explosion powerful enough to incinerate buildings and severely injure anyone even remotely close. Max felt the earthquake the explosion made before noticing it behind him. It was time for him and the others to suit and steal the Collection Piece.

* * *

The Global Police were trying to figure out their next plan of action when Garatto or the thieves would show up again. When the alarm went off, Dennis' desk computer activated the GPS on an explosion's location, making them think that was Garatto. Dennis and the others immediately got up from their seats and gathered around Jim Carter.

"Garatto Nargo!" He exclaimed, "He's back!"

Dennis then grabbed his VS Changer and was about to storm out, but was stopped by a certain fox lady.

"Inspector Fox?!" Dennis said in shock as Rose and Jason grabbed their weapons and stood beside him, equally shocked, "What are you doing?! Get out of our way!"

"You're not going anywhere without me, Dennis," Carmelita proclaimed, confusing the Global Police officers.

"Sorry, Miss Fox, but Ganglers are out of your league," Rose reminded her.

"I know, but if Cooper is involved with the Lupinrangers and the Gangler, then I have to be there," Carmelita insisted as she unholstered her shock pistol.

"Who is this Cooper, Miss Fox?" Jason asked, still confused on why she keeps mentioning the word "Cooper".

"Cooper is a master thief who specializes from stealing from criminals," Jim Carter explained as he projected an image of Max, Bentley and Murray in their disguises.

"What? Like Robin Hood?" Jason quirked a brow.

"That's only half true," Carmelita specified, "That sneaky little bastard and his crew keep what they steal for themselves. You all know him as Lupin Red."

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed before the sirens on Jim's hat became louder.

"GUYS!" Jim Carter caught their attention, "Gangler burning down the city right now!"

"Ugh, fine, you can come along," Dennis groaned before storming out past the fox woman, "We're coming for you, Gangler scum!"

Jason, Rose and Carmelita followed him out, ready to take out this Gangler. But before he left, Jason ran back to the table and grabbed a metallic case carrying something important.

"Almost forgot this thing," He muttered.

" _GO!"_ Jim yelled, making Jason rush on out of there.

* * *

Garatto Nargo made his way through the city, burning anyone alive who would try to stop him. Before he could go further, he noticed red lasers shot at him, both of which he blocked. Once he uncovered his face he saw Max standing on top a small building, pointing his weapon at the Gangler.

"We meet again, Garatto Nargo," He called out as he lowered his arm before Douglas and Emma jumped and landed beside him.

"Let's finish this before the cops show up," Douglas said as they stood up.

"Showed up again, have we?" Garatto rhetorically asked.

"We warned you, didn't we?" Max reminded the Gangler, "We _will steal your treasure!"_

The three then pulled out their Dial Fighters and began transformations.

 _"Kaitou Change!"_ They exclaimed as they loaded their planes into their VS Changers.

 _ **Red!**_

 _ **Blue!**_

 _ **Yellow!**_

They spun the dials...

 _ **0-1-0! Masq**_ _ **uer**_ _ **aise!**_

Rotated the barrels…

 _ **Kaitou**_ _**Cha**_ _ **nge!**_

And pulled the triggers!

 _ **Lupi**_ _ **nrang**_ _ **er~!**_

Once they were fully transformed into their ranger suits, they called themselves out one by one.

 _"Lupin Red!"_ Called out Max.

 _"Lupin Blue!"_ Douglas called out.

 _"Lupin Yellow!"_ Emma finally called out.

 _"Kait_ _ou Sen_ _tai…"_ They all called out the beginning of their team name.

 _"Lupinranger!"_ They finished calling themselves out before jumping down below, shooting at the Gangler. They all rolled into their landing before running towards Garatto.

The cat Gangler then lit up his claws and shot balls of fire at the Phantom Thieves. As they dodged the fiery attacks, they planned their own assaults until Lupin Red found an opening and shot in the chest, and pushing him down to the ground.

Enraged and pissed off, Garatto unleashed his etra set of arms as he stood back up and shot out even more fire at the rangers.

"Take this!" He roared as he shot two streams of fire at the trio.

"We're not falling for that trick twice!" Douglas proclaimed as he and Emma pulled out their swords. The two jumped into the air to dodge the flames, and grabbed the Gangler by his extra arms with the grabbing ends of their blades. Once they landed, the restrained him by grabbing his main arms and held them behind his back, creating an opening for Max.

 _"You're good to go!"_ Murray said in a thrilled tone over the comms, _"Go get the treasure, Max!"_

"Already on it, Murray!" Max replied as he jogged over to the Gangler who struggled to break free.

"What the-" Garatto stuttered, "Can't move!"

Max then pulled out his Dial Fighter and placed it onto the Gangler's safe, getting the combination and unlocking it.

 _ **2-1-5!**_

Lupin Red then opened the vault and took the Collection Piece before saying, "And that's another piece of the Lupin Collection."

 _"Good, now let's take Garatto out before the cops show up!"_ Bentley yelled rushfully.

"Arrgh! Let me go already!" Garatto demanded with a growl.

"Hands where we can see them!"

The Phantom Thieves and Gangler heard a familiar voice as they turned their heads. They're faces gave off surprised expressions as they saw the Global Police Patorangers arriving at the scene. Alongside them was Inspector Carmelita Fox - someone who now had impeccable timing when it came to Cooper, aka Lupin Red.

"We've got you now!" Detective McCall shouted at them, "You Gangler and thieves are all under arrest!"

The four officers then shot at the criminals.

"The cops!" Emma exclaimed in surprise as she and the other Lupinrangers got out of there, making the Gangler take the shots for them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Garatto exclaimed in pain as each shot hit him, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! OW DAMNIT!"

"They're here," Douglas said in a distasteful tone as Max sighed.

 _"Uh-oh, you guys better get out of there fast,"_ Murray suggested in worry, _"Really fast!"_

"Let's take them all out!" Carmelita suggested as she was about to charge, but was stopped by Cadet Martinez who reach his arm out in front of her. Seeing him do that made Max's blood boil a bit, thinking that was no way to treat a woman. Especially a woman who's very determined.

"Stand back, Ma'am!" Jason instructed her as he and the others pulled out their mini vehicles, "It's Trigger Machine time!"

'Trigger Machine?' Max thought before remembering how each of their mini vehicles had gun triggers on them, 'That must be what their Collection Pieces are called.'

 _"Keisatsu_ _Cha_ _nge!"_ They called out, showing Carmelita their transformation sequence as they inserted their Trigger Machines.

 _ **Ichigou!**_

 _ **Nigou!**_

 _ **Sangou!**_

 _ **Pato**_ _ **-Ri**_ _ **se!**_

The three then pulled on the levers in the back before rotating the barrels and swapping the VS Changers into their gun hands.

 _ **Keisatsu**_ _ **Cha**_ _ **nge!**_

The three pulled the triggers and were immediately changed in their ranger forms.

 _ **Pato**_ _ **ran**_ _ **ger!**_

The three officers then called themselves out to inform anyone and everyone in the area that the new police force will stop all crime.

 _"Patoren Ichigo!"_ Dennis raised his index finger.

 _"Patoren Nigou!"_ Jason raised his index and middle fingers.

 _"Patoren Sangou!"_ Rose raised her first three fingers.

All three Global Police officers then stomped their feet, stood up straight and saluted.

 _"Keisats_ _u Sent_ _ai…"_ They called as they readied their guns for battle.

 _"Pator_ _ang_ _er!"_ They finished their roll call, astounding Carmelita in the process.

"Well, this is certainly new," She commented before staring back at the four criminals.

 _"Oh, boy, not good!"_ Bentley gulped over the comms, in fear as Dennis took a few steps forward.

"By the authority of the Global Police and Interpol, we're bring you all in by force!" Dennis declared.

"Same old Dennis," Carmelita said before the four officers charged at them.

Then out of nowhere, Pordermen footsoldiers entered the area to attack both Sentai teams. They found themselves surround quickly as they all dodged the Gangler attacks. Lupin Red managed to use his flexible reflexes to dodge shots and fire his own at the Ganglers. Patoren Ichigou tuck and rolled to avoid a couple of attacks before grabbing a Porderman and using him as a shield as fired at the enemies. Patoren Ichigou then ran towards Garatto and Lupin Blue, who dodged him and some more enemy fire. Garatto tried to slash the Detective, but Dennis block it, got behind him and aimed his VS Changer at the murderous criminal, ready to fire. Before he could make a shot, Lupin Blue kicked up the officer's blaster, making him miss his target.

"Move!" Blue yelled as he grabbed Ichigou's blaster with his shoulder, "This case isn't for the cops!"

Garatto managed to find an opening, but the rivalling ranger split before he could even land a hit on them. Blue found himself surround by Prodermen as Ichigou kicked Garatto out of the way and shot Blue in the shoulder. Lupin Blue grasped his shoulder tightly to null the pain as Ichigou spoke.

"This time we'll do it!" He declared as he avoided another footsoldier, "We'll deliver on our promise and take out the Gangler."

As Lupin Red shot at a few enemies, he overheard Patoren ichigou repeat his words from before.

 _"You all have my word!"_

Max started to think about those words again before saying, "Oh, well…"

Max pushed the Gangler away as he ran to help his friend, but was stopped by Carmelita Fox who pointed her shock pistol at him.

"You're not going anywhere this time, Cooper!" She exclaimed in a stern tone.

"Oh, really?" Max said innocently before Carmelita was then unknowingly bumped by a Gangler and into Lupin Red. Thewo then rolled on the ground before stopping, with Max on top of her. He lifted himself up, looking down at her face.

"Oh, if you wanted me to be on top, I suggest we find somewhere that isn't so public," Lupin Red joked smoothly making Carmelita blush a bit.

Patoren Nigou noticed this and was outraged by the Phantom Thief's behavior as he shouted, "Hey, get off her!"

The cadet tried to run to them but more Prodermen surrounded him. As he dodged the attacks, Carmelita snapped out of it before growling. She then tossed Lupin Red away to her left before getting up. Lupin Red slowly stood up as he flirted with her again.

"Oh, such a fiery passion," He smirked under his helmet.

"Don't toy with me, Cooper!" She seethed before charging at him, but was stopped by Pordermen in her, "Out of my way, you stupid soldiers!"

"Looks like you got your hands full already," Lupin Red said before running towards Blue, Patoren Ichigou and Garatto Nargo. To avoid the cops and Ganglers, Red ran up the wall and shot at them all before landing beside Blue. Douglas was then about to attack, but Max suddenly grabbed him.

"Wha-What are you-" He stuttered before Lupin Red grabbed his grappling hook and launched at a beam right above a building. The two then left the battle and left Yellow alone. Patoren Ichigou noticed this and Yellow was feeling abandoned before she managed to grapple herself up there.

"Hang on!" She yelled as she landed up on the building, leaving the interdimensional crime syndicate to the cops.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here?!" Douglas asked in anger and shock.

 _"Uh, Max, what are you doing?"_ Bentley asked, but was ignored.

"Are you running away, you blasted thieves?!" Dennis shouted at them. Douglas wanted to shut the officer up, but Max stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We took care of what we were after," Max called out to the cops, confusing the lead detective, "We'll leave the rest to you guys."

Max then grappled away to a high building, followed by Emma. Douglas was reluctant, but he eventually followed the others.

Dennis wanted to go after them, but was halted when a Porderman got in the way. The Gangler was quickly gunned down by Patoren Nigou, who ran beside him with Patoren Sangou and Inspector Fox.

"Should we pursue them, Sir?" Jason asked.

After a few seconds of consideration, Dennis replied with his free hand up, "No…"

"The priority is the more dangerous perp: the Gangler scum!" He pointed towards Garatto and his soldiers who were prepared to attack.

"Roger that!" Nigou and Sangou acknowledged him as Carmelita slightly smirked.

"You really haven't changed a bit since the academy, have you, Dennis?" She asked.

"Not really, no, Inspector Fox," Dennis answered with a stern look under his mask as the Gangler soldiers ran towards them. The three Patorangers then pulled out white megaphones and yelled at the Pordermen.

 _"You, Pordermen!"_ They shouted like they were giving orders, _"Freeze!"_

For some reason, the enemies all stopped in their tracks before Ichigou ordered them, _"Line Up!"_

With some motivation from Jason and Rose, the Pordermen all lined up in single file positions, marching like they were cadets. Once they were all in position, the Patorangers shouted, "Pato MegaBo!"

Black batons then extended from the top of the megaphones before the rangers all charged.

 _ **Gekidai!**_

The Patorangers then struck the footsoldiers by the heads row after row. When they made it to the back row, the three officers spun the Pordermen around to make them dizzy before delivering the final strike.

 _ **Gamin Zetainye!**_

Once they were all on the ground, electricity crackled around them before they immediately exploded. Enraged by this action, Garatto charged at the Patorangers.

"Oh, now you're gonna pay!" He roared, ready to strike them down.

"That leaves just you, Gangler scum!" Dennis proclaimed as he, Rose and Jason took defensive stances. Patoren Ichigou managed to get behind the Garatto as the Gangler tried to strike Nigou and Sangou. Sangou managed to block his sharp claws and Nigou took that opportunity to shoot the Gangler in the chest, but Garatto blocked the shots. Garatto Nargo managed to push them away, but Dennis managed to get back into the fight. The red officer kicked the Gangler in the chest before the cat-like monster decided to strike him with _all four_ clawed hands. To avoid injury, Dennis rotated side to side, making the claws hit his shoulder armor. After a while, Garatto was becoming more pissed as hell and wanted to finish him off by swinging with both pairs of arms, but both were blocked by Dennis' Pato MegaBo and VS Changer. Dennis then shot at the Gangler, pushing back a few yards before Patoren Nigou and Patoren Sangou skidded beside him, and hit Garatto Nargo with their own shots. The monster grunted in pain with each shot before Carmelita showed up and shot Garatto Nargo with shock pistol, making him shake from electrical shock.

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-!" He stuttered before falling down from lack of balance.

Unbeknownst to any of the law enforcers, the Lupinrangers were watching them from high above on a nearby building. Lupin Red watched as the officers faced the Gangler before Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow decided to face him.

"What the hell was that?!" Douglas snapped, "I thought you wanted to take him down yourself!"

"Yeah…" Max looked at the Collection Piece, "But today… I think bringing this in is more important."

He turned his head to face them, waiting for their answers. Emma nodded in reply, but Douglas just turned around, not understanding this action at all.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing, Max,"_ Bentley said, a bit concerned about the situation.

"Alright, let's finish him off!" Dennis exclaimed as the Gangler was struggling to get back up.

"I'm with you, Dennis!" Carmelita nodded as she aimed her shock pistol at the Gangler.

"Sir!" Jason called out to his superior as he approached him and Rose with the metal case from before, "I think it's time to use this thing!"

Jason put the case on the ground and opened it, revealing a small black and white truck with a blue cockpit and an orange monster face. Jason pressed a button to release the latches holding it before grabbing it and giving to the lead detective. The Lupinrangers saw and were shocked at the sight. It appeared to be a Trigger Machine, given the multiple wheels, the trigger in the back, and the upward wigs with the golden "S" badge on it, but the dial on top of it made the thieves confused.

"Okay," Dennis said as the Phantom Thieves looked at the new Collection Piece.

"Huh?" Emma gasped.

"What the?" Max started, "They have another Collection Piece?"

"Bentley?" Douglas said over the comms, "How are they getting these Pieces?"

 _"Working on it!"_ Bentley exclaimed as Douglas heard him typing his keyboard very hard, _"It's not easy getting into the Global Police system and try to find the reason as to how they know about the Lupin Collection!"_

"Ugh," Douglas muttered in irritation as Dennis attached the Trigger Machine to the VS Changer.

 _ **GoodStriker!**_

Dennis rotated the barrel, turning the weapon into a five-barrel cannon before saying, "Prepare to move in!"

 _ **"** ** _R_ eady to attack!"**_ The Trigger Machine yelled before all three Patorangers started glowing in their respective colors.

"What the…?" Jason looked at himself in awe.

"What?!" Rose said in confusion.

 _ **Ichigou! Nigou! Sangou! Ichidanketsu!**_

As Carmelita stood there, she witnessed Patoren Nigou and Patoren Sangou merge with Patoren Ichigou, giving him new shoulder and leg armor, with pink on the right of his body and green on left, with titanium reinforcement added with the extra armor.

 _ **"** ** _P_ atoren Ugou!"**_

"They _fused_ together?!" The Lupinrangers gasped in shock. Carmelita was equally shocked with her mouth gaped open as Garatto Nargo stood back up, growling at the police officers.

"Let's go!" Dennis exclaimed before stretching their arms out, making a circle of pure energy. The fused rangers brought their hands together and gripped the gun, making the energy go into the barrels and turn red.

" _Ichigeki_ _Stri_ _ke!"_ They yelled in sync, ready to fire at the Gangler.

 _ **Ichigeki Strike!**_

The three then fired at Garatto, and when he was hit by the shot, he was encased in a sphere of energy. Fire suddenly appeared in the sphere before releasing him, only to have him explode in a ball of fire. The thieves and Carmelita shielded their eyes from the fire before the flames died down. When it was okay to look again, they saw that the only thing left of the Gangler was his safe, a trail of flames leading from Patoren Ugou to impact zone, and the ranger holding his gun up to his shoulder.

"Mission accomplished!" Dennis said before snapping out of his trance and noticing himself - or more specifically, _themselves_ \- as all three officers _finally_ noticed they were fused together.

 _"WHAT_ _THE_ _FUDGE!?"_ They shouted in utter shock and disbelief.

* * *

Back at the Gangler Mansion, Dogranio Yaboon, Destra Majjo, and Goche Ru Medou watched everything go down on Earth. They were planning on watching every Gangler to see if one of them is worthy of being Dogranio's successor. And it appears that Garatto Nargo has failed his chance, but the boss didn't seemed satisfied with the fight just yet. In his cool and collected mind, Dogranio knew a way make the show go on.

"Goche…" He spoke up, gaining the attention of his generals, specifically his nurse, "Let's give our ambitious young friend over there another chance."

"Leave it to me, Boss," She replied with a bow as she took out a golden blaster-like item before warping the veil between realities.

* * *

"Ahh!" Dennis screamed, still trying to figure out how to undo the fusion, "What the hell happened to my body?!"

Dennis grabbed himself with both hands before being punched by his own right side of his body.

"Hey!" Rose snapped as she took over, "Don't touch! I _will_ sue!"

Just then, Jason took over as he put their arm up to their helmet and sniffed before saying, "This is bad…"

"And something smells sweaty…" He said bluntly before Dennis took back control.

"Wha… what'd you just say, Cadet Martinez?!" He said in an offended tone.

"T-That wasn't m-me, Detective McCall, Sir," Jason stuttered. Carmelita couldn't believe what she was seeing. _First,_ a master thief with a plane, _then_ an alien arsonist, and _now_ a trio of officers fused together. This was getting more ridiculous for her every minute. Where she found this strange, however, the Lupinrangers found it hilarious as they were all laughing their asses off.

"What the heck is this? Max laughed hysterically, "This is just too good to be true!"

 _"I wouldn't stick around any longer, Max,"_ Bentley suggested, _"You should get out of there before they find you!"_

"Ha, relax, Bentley," Max replied, "We'll leave when thi-"

Max's laughing was cut short when he saw the veil between realities was warping. Siren music was then playing before the warping vanished, revealing Goche approaching Garatto's safe. The others noticed this and were surprised to see another one so soon.

"Another Gangler?" Douglas said in surprise and curiosity.

"Now, my darling little treasure," She said seductively to her blaster before opening her safe and swapping out another Collection Piece with it. The magazines in her body then started to move as her right arm lit up.

"Make Garatto feel better," She said before aiming her hand at the destroyed safe and shot green energy at it. The safe glowed green and flew off into the sky above the city streets. Just then, as day somehow turned to night, Gaaratto Nargo was reborn as a giant.

"Aah, I don't know how, but I'm _alive_ again!" He roared as everyone in the area was running away to the nearest underground shelter, to avoid Garatto's rampage.

Both teams of rangers and Carmelita Fox stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"What?!" Patoren Ugou exclaimed, confused and shocked at the sight.

"A little gift from the Boss," Goche said before leaving the area, back to Gangler Mansion.

"How'd the hell he do that?!" Jason asked, not knowing how to take down a giant.

"Uh, Bentley? Are you guys seeing this?" Max asked into the comms.

 _"I'm seeing it… and I don't believe it!"_ Bentley said in a tone of fear and terror.

"Get back to the Bistrot, you two," Lupin Red said to them, "You'll be safer there, hopefully."

 _"On it! See ya later, buddy!"_ Murray said before the comms shut off.

"This time _we'll_ take him down!" Douglas declared as he rotated his gun launch his Dial Fighter.

 _ **Get**_ _ **Set!**_ _**Ready?**_

 _ **Tobe,**_ _ **Tobe,**_ _**Tobe!**_

Douglas ran to the edge of the building to fly off. Emma got nervous as she did not want to face something, let alone _someone,_ the size of a building, but she followed him anyway.

"I guess we'll have to," Max said before following them and shifting his VS Changer. They then pulled the triggers and took off in their Dial Fighters, ready to fight Garatto and destroy him.

 _ **G**_ _ **o**_ _ **!**_

 _ **R-R-R-Red!**_

 _ **B-B-B-Blue!**_

 _ **Y-Y-Y-Yellow!**_

They all charged at the enlarged Gangler and shot at him with their cannons. When they passed him, Garatto growled.

"Stupid punks…" He said before his abdomen opened up, " _GARATTO MISSILES!"_

Fish bone-like rockets launched from his abdomen and went after the Lupinrangers. Once they saw this, they flew around the city avoid the projectiles. Unfortunately, the rockets hit the buildings. The four officers were concerned about this semi-aerial dogfight.

"Oh, not good, guys," Jason said in worry.

"Not good is correct; if this fight keeps up, those crooks will destroy the city," Carmelita said, "We have to stop them! Now!"

"But what _can_ we do?" Rose asked, not knowing how to take care of a Gangler the size of a building. Just then, their VS Changer started shaking.

"What the hell? Dennis looked at the shaking Changer.

 _ **"** ** _No_ more holding back! Transforming!"**_ GoodStriker shouted in a tiny male voice before disengaging from the blaster and changed from a patrol car to a jet, folding out an orange nose and red wings with the Lupinranger symbol. It would appear that the Trigger Machine was also a Dial Fighter. GoodStriker then flew off to the fight.

 _ **"** ** _Fl_ ying!"**_ He called out, confusing the Patorangers.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Patoren Ugou called out to him to come back, but he was was already too far away.

GoodStriker then caught up with the Lupinrangers, flying right next to the Red Dial Fighter, yelling, "Hey!"

Lupin Red looked outside via a screen projecting to his left before saying, "Huh?"

 _"Interesting,"_ Bentley commented in intrigue over the comms, _"It appears this Collection Piece is half Dial Fighter and half Trigger Machine."_

 _"Whoa! That. Is. AWESOME!" Murray_ yelled over the comms in admiration.

"Wait a minute, aren't you with the Patorangers?" Max asked the Piece.

 _ **"** ** _Ri_ ght now, I'm a free agent!"**_ GoodStriker assured them, _ **"** ** _A_ nd since I'm feeling pretty good, I'll lend you three a**_

"Hm, okay then," Lupin Red removed his VS Changer from the console and opened the cockpit, "Let's take you for a spin, little guy."

 _ **"** **Here it comes!"**_ GoodStriker said in a giddy tone before Red grabbed him and attached him to the VS Changer.

 _ **GoodStriker!**_

Red rotated the barrel upwards to begin the launching of the new Dial Fighter.

 _ **Get Set! Ready?**_

 _ **Tobe, Tobe, Tobe!**_

Red then pulled the trigger, launching and enlarging GoodStriker.

 _ **Go!**_

 _ **G-G-G-Good!**_

GoodStriker grew to twice the size of the Lupinrangers' Dial Fighters as Emma said, "Whoa! He's huge!"

 _"Agreed, Emma,"_ Murray said in enthusiasm as GoodStriker passed the Phantom Thieves, _"Let's see what he can do!"_

 _ **"** ** _We'r_ e gonna steal victory!" **_GoodStriker shouted as the numbers on his dial glowed orange before spinning, _**"** ** _I_ t's Kaitou Gattime!"**_

As the smaller Dial Fighters flew around him, GoodStriker's back end rotated upwards and his body extended to separate the cockpit half from the jet engine half. The wings and nose folded upwards as GoodStriker flipped onto his bottom half. The part that was once the front of the Dial Fighter then split into two legs with red lower legs and feet, and silver upper legs. GoodStiker then projected red, blue and yellow holograms with similar shapes to the Thieves' Dial Fighters as three joints popped out of the top half. Inside each of their planes, the screens on the rangers' consoles spelled out "PULL", getting the trio curious.

"Pull?" Max quirked a brow under his helmet before rotating the handle controls and pulled. Doing that made the entire console shift and the chair behind him adjusting to a seat position. Douglas and Emma followed the same instructions.

"Ooh," Douglas observed the transformed console in a bit of admiration.

"Whoa," Emma gasped in awe, "What's this for?"

Just then, their Dial Fighters spun their dials and changed to battle mode, but this time, the back ends of Douglas and Emma's planes rotated ninety degrees clockwise and counterclockwise, while while the front half of Max's plane flipped down and open. One by one, the Dial Fighters attached themselves to GoodStriker, with Douglas being the right arm with a fist appearing before the gatling gun, Emma being the left arm, and Max forming the top. The tree were now in elevator shafts, heading up to the main cockpit. The main cockpit was similar to those of the Dial Fighters, but was much larger and had the Lupinranger symbol on the back wall. GoodStriker then landed in the streets, skidding on the ground, making sparks before stopping and facing the Gangler. The Lupinrangers appeared to be in some kind of giant robot made up of planes, but the face was blank on both the inside and the outside so no one could really see what was happening. That is, until the Red Dial Fighter's dial spun around, making an open window before a silver and red face with a black mask and yellow eyes rotated into place. The robot was now humanoid, with the red plane's dial acting as a top hat.

 _ **"** ** _Ka_ ssei: LupinKaiser!"**_ GoodStriker announced as large spotlights lit up behind them. This sight shocked the officers.

"What the?" Dennis said before the combined officers lit up and split apart, turning back into Patoren Ichigou, Nigou and Sangou. They looked at themselves and felt extreme relief to back to normal… ish.

"We're back to normal," They let out heavy sighs.

"Well, that's a sight for sore eyes," Carmelita said before continuing to watch the Lupinrangers.

Anyone nearby who didn't make it to the shelter notice LupinKaiser and were in awe, instead of in fear. Since they knew the Phantom Thieves were good guys fighting the Ganglers, they just had to be the ones piloting the mecha. They all began to cheer for them, wanting them to beat the monster for good.

"That's right, Lupinrangers!" A leopard woman shouted, "Show that monster what you're made of!"

"Yeah, come on! Kick his ass!" A buffalo man cheered out for them.

"Well, is this cool or what?" Max gladly commented, receiving nods from his fellow teammates, "I didn't know our Dial Fighters could do this."

 _"That makes five of us, Max!"_ Bentley remarked, _"I-I… I just can't believe this! It's amazing!"_

 _"It's not just amazing, Bentley,"_ Murray corrected, _"It's… BAD ASS!"_

The admiration was cut short when a hatch in Lupin Red's console opened up and out popped a mysterious creature resembling the GoodStriker Collection Piece, startling the trio of Phantom Thieves. It had an orange head and eyes, white teeth, a silver emblem with a green gem, a black and blue body with red wings on his back, and a black top hat with a red stripe going around.

 _ **"Hupsie daisy!"**_ The creature said in enthusiasm, getting the Lupinrangers curious.

"What is that thing?!" Emma asked nervously, making the creature face her.

 _ **"I'm GoodStriker,"**_ He introduced himself, _**"I'm part of the Lupin Collection, and my job is to protect each and every piece, and make them stronger, especially the your Dial Fighters and the Patoranger's Trigger Machines!"**_

"Alright then, GoodStriker!" Max replied before making GoodStriker face the outdoor view, "Show us what you got!"

"Take this!" Garatto shouted as he fired more missiles. LupinKaiser's response was to activate the back thrusters and jet towards Garatto. The mecha managed to avoid the rockets and combat roll toward the Gangler. Garatto Nargo tried scratch them, but was block by Lupin Blue moving his arm. LupinKasier then spun around and back kicked the cat monster's knee, making him fall before escaping. Garatto immediately stood back up and faced the rangers and fire more rockets at them.

"Have some more!" He snarled as the rockets were closing in on them. The Phantom Thieves made LupinKaiser hide behind a building to avoid some attacks before jumping back, using Blue's gatling gun to shoot down any more missiles that were _really_ locked on to them. The Lupinrangers then out-flew the missiles into the city streets as they headed back to Garatto. Some more missiles were still following them, so the spun around and shot at them more, making them explode.

 _ **"** ** _Sho_ ot! Shoot! Shoot some more!"**_ GoodStriker exclaimed in partial commentary as Red, Blue and Yellow shot down more rockets.

As they passed more and more buildings, the sonic booms from the missiles made the windows shatter before LupinKaiser spun its saw and threw one made of energy at Garatto. As they escaped the barrage of lethal projectiles, the energy saw hit and injured Garatto by the chest - and destroyed the street and some bridges.

"This time, you're really done for!" Max claimed as he made LupinKaiser shoot more giant bullets at the Gangler. They were ready to grab Garatto, but once they were close enough, the cat monster grabbed the mecha by the hands. They got out of there by kicking him in the face before flying high into the night sky. Garatto readied his extra claws to attack,not knowing the Lupinrangers were going to deliver the final blow.

"Let's end this now," Max said as the others agreed and pulled out their VS Changers. The dials on each Fighter spun around as targeting screen popped up and aimed at Garatto Nargo. GoodStriker seemed very, very, _very_ focused on the target as the blasters began to shine bright. LupinKaiser then reached both arms up and grabbed hold of a larger VS Changer made of pure energy. The mecha took aim as the Lupinrangers pulled the triggers repeatedly, making multiple giant shots hit that Gangler.

"What?!" He shouted in shock as every bullet so far was hitting him hard.

 _ **"** ** _R_ ap-Rap-Rap-Rap-Rapid Fire~!"**_ GoodStriker shouted excitingly as he and the Lupinrangers delivered the finals blows. As they yelled in determination, Garatto Nargo wasn't getting anytime to recover.

 ** _"_ G** _ **oodStriker Rapid Fire: 'Down-You-Go' Shot!"**_ He called out the special move as they kept the pressure on.

"I was gonna be the next boss…!" Garatto screamed in pain before the shots made him fall down and explode. This time, Garatto was gone for good. LupinKaiser landed in the streets of the city as Lupin Red spun his VS Changer.

"Forever more… we bid you all…" He began.

"Adieu," The three Lupinrangers said in sync.

 _ **"** ** _I'm_ feeling sooo fannnntastic! Haha!"**_ GoodStriker exclaimed in excitement before they all flew off into the night.

"Huh," Jason said as he and the other cops saw them all leave, "In the end, the thieves were the ones to bring him down."

Jason and Rose crossed their arms together and Carmelita sighed with one her free hand on her hip and her gun hand hanging down, while Dennis put both his hands on is waist.

"That's one less, Gangler in the world," Dennis said as he stepped forward before turning back around and putting a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Right now… that's enough for me. Let's head back."

"Yes, Sir," Jason said before they all started walking away, all except for Carmelita who just stood there staring at the night sky.

Rose noticed this and called out to her, "Carmelita, are you coming?"

"Uh… oh, yeah, I'll be right with you," Carmelita reassured her as they walked off. Carmelita was in her thoughts, curious as to why Cooper is a Lupinranger. Being a thief by nature - according to her - she suspected that there was no way a low life thief would also be a popular vigilante. Nevertheless, the Cooper was still a thief; all of them are! And she won't stop until these thieves are behind bars.

"I'll find you Cooper," She said sternly before following her fellow officers, "I'll hunt you all down, and justice will be served."

* * *

Back at the Bistrot, when night turned back into day, Max, Douglas, Emma, Bentley and Murray were in a few tables as Max set GoodStriker down on his table.

"Man, didn't think we'd manage to snatch another one up without any extra work," Max said with a smirk as GoodStriker started flying around the room in enthusiasm.

"Incredible," Bentley complimented as he adjusted his glasses, "A Collection Piece with sentient intelligence. I never thought I'd see the day for something like this."

"Yeah, me neither," Murray said as GoodStriker flew next to Emma.

"Well, GoodStriker is quite the handful, don't you think?" She asked with a toothy smile, "How do you like the name 'Goodie'?"

 _ **" _If_ you insist! Go right ahead!"**_ Goodie cheered. Unbeknownst to them, people were about to enter. They would all have to hide Goodie until they were gone. Soon, too.

"But what about the Collection Pieces the cops have?" Douglas asked as he stood next to Max.

"I seriously don't wanna mess with those guys more than I have to, especially that _one_ officer," Max replied.

"You sure, buddy?" Murray asked, "Cause you seem to like messing around with Inspector Fox."

Saying those words made Max blush madly as he swiftly scratch the back of his head. Feeling it was the right time to pry, Douglas decided to ask.

"What was with you today?" He glared at Max, "Twice today you've flirted with that fox woman from Interpol, and three times in total, we heard her call you 'Cooper' for some reason."

"Yeah, and what did you do to her the night you were late for the casino?" Emma asked, making Max, Bentley and Murray sweat in nervousness. Fortunately for those three, the doorbell rang, meaning there were customers coming in.

"Oh, saved by the bell," Max said as they all stood up, ready to serve food. They immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw it was Detective Dennis McCall, Detective Rose Wilson, Cadet Jason Martinez, and Inspector Carmelita Fox. Emma hid Goodie behind her back, fearing he would be seen. She then retreated to the kitchen, crouched down behind a wall and sweated in fear like crazy.

 _ **"** ** _Wha_ t? What is it?"**_ Goodie asked silently so nobody could hear him, _**"** ** _W_ hat's going on?"**_

"Oh no…" Emma swiftly looked for a place to hide the sentient Collection Piece. She saw a pot right in front of her a got an idea as she opened it up.

 _ **"** ** _W_ hat, the pot?! No-no-no-"**_ Goodie said before he was placed in the pot and covered by the lid. The cops and Phantom Thieves stared at each other, Dennis having an accusing glare in his eyes.

'Do they know…?' Max thought in worry as he gulped. He then stared at Carmelita, who was giving them an expression similar to Dennis'.

'Carmelita… forgive me,' Max thought one last time, hoping they didn't figure out who they really were or where they lived. Is this the end of the Phantom Thieves? Or is it just the beginning?

* * *

On an uncharted location of the world map, in a dark hideout, someone was watching a screen playing the news about the Lupinrangers. Whoever was watching was unrecognizable, but he appeared to have glowing red eyes filled with hatred. Once he caught a glance of Lupin Red, he zoomed in and saw his cane. His hatred grew even more so as angry scratching against metal could be heard. He knew Lupin Red was the master thief known as Cooper, and absolute rage, the red eyed being spoke one last thing…

 _ **"I found you, Cooper,"**_ He said in a demonic yet mechanical voice, _**"And now I shall complete my vengeance for good…"**_

 _ **V.S.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello, and sorry for the delay again. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. FYI, I'm only doing th song thing once per story, without describing the actions. speaking of descriptions, I don't really know how the Pat MegaBo pronounces the Japanese phrases, I was just approximating, so if anyone knows the pronunciation, please leave a message for me. Thank you. ;-)**_


End file.
